Fullmoon
by the-misery
Summary: Victoria demande à parlementer avec Edward, mais il ne soupçonne pas qu'elle aussi possède un pouvoir qui peut le pousser à tuer Bella. Sera t elle transformée ? Désolée résumé un peu bancal...
1. Chapter 1

**Fullmoon**

_(Pleine lune)_

**Blabla : **_Petite fanfic française, écrite par mes soins, j'espère que la sythaxe sera à peu près potable. Ne vous attendez pas à une trame très rocambolesque, ni très inventive, je ne suis pas la championne dans ce domaine._ _Fic inspirée de la chanson de _Sonata Arctica, Fullmoon. _(dispo sur radioblog). J'attends pas mal de reviews pour que vous me dites ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture !_

Dire que Charlie était furieux n'était pas vraiment l'adjectif adapté pour qualifier sa réaction. Non, ça dépassait tout entendement. Ses yeux sortaient de leur orbite et son teint virait dangereusement vers le violet.

'Isabella Swan, je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu as bravé mes interdictions. Je ne veux rien savoir. Mais bon sang à quoi pensais-tu ? Te tuer ? Comme lorsque tu as sauté de la falaise ?'

Le courroux de Charlie était légitime. Il n'aurait jamais dû savoir que j'avais conduit une moto - à plusieurs reprises. Jacob était un traître. Je ne répondis rien à la question réthorique qu'il venait de poser, à la place je me plongeais dans la contemplation du plancher. Je n'aurais pas dû faire subir ça à Charlie. Pas après la mort d'Harry Clearwater, le retour des Cullen, mon escapade à Volterra - dont il ne savait rien, mon amour de nouveau ardent pour Edward, et me transformation prochaine - dont, Dieu merci, il n'était pas au courant non plus.

Je relevais les yeux pour affronter les éclairs que ceux de Charlie envoyaient. Il toisa Edward.

'C'est entièrement de ta faute.' aboya-t-il à son visage.

'Papa, non !'

Charlie ne détourna pas les yeux d'Edward. Il s'était attendu à ce que je m'interpose.

'Ce n'est pas sa faute,' continuai-je sans prêter attention aux éclairs que m'envoyaient maintenant les yeux d'Edward. 'J'ai commis une énorme erreur. Je te promets que je ne toucherai plus jamais à quoi que ce soit ressemblant de près ou de loin à une moto.'

Les traits de Charlie se durcirent et il tressaillit. Il se tourna lentement vers moi.

'Tes promesses ne sont pas dignes de confiance, Bella. Je ne peux pas te bânir de chez moi, je ne peux pas non plus te forcer à retourner chez ta mère. Mais je peux te promettre - et mes promesses je les tient toujours - que tu vas passer les prochains mois enfermée ici, pas de visites (il toisa de nouveau Edward), pas de sorties, seulement pour les cours et les épreuves du bac. Rien de plus. Je te confisque ta camionette. Je fermerai la maison à clefs.'

Il se tourna vers Edward, qui n'avait pas bronché, nullement surpris par la réaction de mon père.

'Quant à toi,' enchaîna-t-il encore plus furieux, 'tu ne remettras jamais les pieds ici, moi vivant ! Je ne veux pas te voir à moins de 5 Km de cette maison, c'est clair ?'

'Très clair, monsieur.'

'Papa...' tentais-je d'intervenir.

Il balaya ma requête non formulée du revers de la main. Il s'assit dans la cuisine, mit ses coudes sur la table et se massa les tempes en fermant les yeux. Non vraiment, il avait déjà assez de soucis comme ça. Pourquoi Jacob avait-il choisi ce moment là pour jouer les serpents à sonnette ?

'Monte dans ta chambre, dis au revoir à ton cher Edward et disparaît.'

Je mis un instant avant de lui obéir, le regardant à-demi stupéfaite par sa violence, à-demi blessée par ses intonations. Edward me serra dans ses bras et murmura, si bas que j'eus du mal à comprendre tous les mots :

'Je t'aime, il se calmera. Ouvre la fenêtre de ta chambre demain matin, ça me parait risqué de rester cette nuit.'

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et je fus encore une fois frappée par la douceur et la beauté de son regard topaze. Cependant, ses cernes trahissaient son humeur : il en voulait à Jacob, autant que moi. J'aurais voulu lui demander de ne pas blâmer Jacob, ni le pourchasser. Après tout, je méritais la punition. Jacob avait pensé faire le bon choix pour me protéger. Il était loin de se douter à quel point j'étais malheureuse. Mon seul petit rayon de soleil quand Edward était parti avait été Jacob. Maintenant que j'avais retrouvé le soleil tout entier, le petit rayon me manquait.

Après le départ de mon bien-aimé, j'obéis - en partie - à mon géniteur et montais dans ma chambre. J'ouvris la fenêtre, dans l'espoir qu'Edward revienne cette nuit, mais après quelques minutes passées dans la solitude la plus complète, mes espoirs furent déçus et je verrouillais la fenêtre. Je me couchais donc et m'apprêtais à passer une nuit sans sommeil, rongée par la culpabilité et mes sentiments partagés pour celui qui était à l'origine de ces nouveaux problèmes, à savoir le loup-garou qui me servait - avait servi - d'ami et d'épaule sur laquelle j'avais pu me reposer.

Le lendemain matin, le contact de quelque chose de glacé contre ma joue me réveilla de la torpeur dans laquelle j'avais réussi à me plonger. Avec un sourire, je me tournais vers le visage d'Edward et l'embrassais.

'C'est dingue, même quand portes et fenêtres sont fermées, tu trouves quand même le moyen de rentrer !'

'Bonjour, moi aussi je suis content de te voir, j'ai très bien dormi, je te remercie Bella.'

'Tu ne peux pas dormir ! A quoi ça sert que je te pose la question ?' demandais-je en souriant.

Mais lui ne souriait pas. Entraînée dans mon élan d'amour matinal, je n'avais pas pris le temps de détailler son expression. Il avait l'air soucieux et horriblement inquiet, même s'il essayait de le cacher. Je le connaissais bien mieux qu'il ne le croyait.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?' demandais-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

Il ne répondit pas, occupé à jouer avec les plis des couvertures. Il évitait soigneusement mon regard. Dans ces moments-là je rêvais d'être un vampire et d'avoir la même faculté que lui, à savoir la capacité de lire dans les pensées des gens. S'il croyait que j'allais en rester là, il me connaissait bien mal.

'Edward…'

Il se leva d'un bond et partit se cacher à une vitesse inhumaine dans le placard, devenue sa cachette préférée lors des visites et des réveils de Charlie. Maintenant qu'il était banni de la maison, Charlie n'avait pas intérêt à le trouver dans ma chambre après la difficile soirée de la veille.

Je me remis en vitesse sous les couvertures et fis semblant de dormir. Charlie entrebâilla la porte de ma chambre, s'attarda un instant, puis descendit, sortit, verrouilla la porte et partit pêcher avec sa voiture de patrouille.

'Edward !' sifflais-je.

Il sortit de sa cachette. Cette interruption lui avait permis de se recomposer une mine plus naturelle et contrôlée dans l'espoir que j'oublie qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Il s'assit à mes côtés et me prit dans ses bras en embrassant successivement mes poignets, mon cou, le sommet de ma tête, puis mes lèvres. Mais c'est qu'il tentait de m'éblouir !

'Edward, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça !'

Il soupira.

'Ce que tu peux être têtue quand tu t'y mets' râla-t-il .

'Je suis curieuse…'

'Tu n'as pas besoin de tout savoir à mon sujet, ni au sujet des vampires en général.'

'Tu me fais peur.' La dernière fois qu'il avait parlé avec ce ton de voix, il m'avait annoncé qu'il me quittait.

'Tu ne prévois pas de… partir au moins ?' demandais-je doucement.

'Il n'y a plus d'échappatoire possible, ni pour toi, ni pour moi.'

Cette réponse évasive ne me rassura pas complètement. S'il avait voulu me quitter encore, il m'aurait emmené dans les bois, comme la dernière fois. Je me mis sur le ventre de façon à pouvoir le contempler.

'Il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit' éludais-je.

Ses prunelles étaient ténèbreuses et ses traits tirés, comme lorsque quelque chose le tracassait.

'Emmett et Jasper ont fait une rencontre cette nuit…' commença-t-il.

Je ne dis rien, espérant qu'il me dirait tout.

'Ils ont rencontré une femelle vampire…'

Là, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Jasper aimait Alice, et Emmett aimait Rosalie… Que s'était-il passé ?

'… Cette femelle voulait que je la retrouve ce soir pour parlementer.'

'Comment ça ?' demandais-je, loin d'être rassurée.

Il soupira de nouveau. Essayait-il de me dire qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie ? Oh non, pitié je ne le supporterai pas…

'Bella, Victoria veut me rencontrer. Seul.'

**Blabla : **_Bien, j'espère que pour un premier chapitre, c'est pas trop ennuyeux... Si c'est le cas dites-le moi et j'arrêterai définitivement d'écrire si je n'ai pas le talent pour ! Je mettrai en ligne le deuxième chapitre pour que vous vous fassiez une idée de l'action qui va se préparer._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Rendez-vous **

**Point de vue de Bella**

**Blabla : **_C'était juste pour vous dire que j'ai opéré quelques changements dans cette fic, rien de bien différent, j'ai corrigé les erreurs et ajouté quelques paragraphes de descritpion, car cette fic en manque cruellement..._

'Je te demande pardon ?'

Un rendez-vous avec Victoria ? Impossible. Il allait se faire massacrer. Edward me regarda en face, ses prunelles étaient de plus en plus sombres.

'Bella, elle a parlé de compromis. Ca fait des mois qu'on essaye de la coincer mais on n'y arrive pas, je ne vois pas d'autre manière de te protéger. Je n'aurai qu'à écouter ce qu'elle aura à me proposer et je t'en parlerai avant d'accepter ou de refuser.'

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Pourquoi Emmett et Jasper ne l'avaient-ils pas tuée lorsqu'ils l'avaient vue ?

'Où se trouvait-elle lorsqu'Emmett et Jasper l'ont vue ?' demandais-je.

'Dans les montagnes qui entourent la ville.'

Victoria était donc à Forks. Je jetais un œil à la fenêtre, m'attendant presque à la voir apparaître dans la pièce. Je savais que cette idée de discussion était loin d'être réfutable, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que c'était peut-être un piège pour tuer mon bien-aimé.

'Tu iras seul ?'

'Oui. Mais je pourrai, au cas où, me défendre. Emmett, Jasper et Carlisle ne seront pas loin.'

'Et si c'était un piège ? Je te rappelle qu'elle ne veut qu'une chose : se venger !'

'Bella, calme-toi. Tu dois admettre que je n'ai pas d'autre choix pour qu'on ait enfin la paix.'

Il me prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et m'embrassa. Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? Je savais qu'il avait raison, mais je n'accepterai jamais qu'il se fasse tuer. Je n'avais visiblement pas le choix.

'Où sera le lieu de rendez-vous ?' demandais-je d'une petite voix.

Il ne répondit pas. Je n'étais en aucun cas invitée à cette rencontre au sommet. Il m'embrassa de nouveau.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Le soir arriva trop vite à mon goût. Bella avait été inquiète presque toute la journée pour le rendez-vous. Elle était confinée chez elle, et n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper pour me protéger. Je remerciais secrètement Charlie pour avoir donné cette punition à sa fille. Au moins, elle ne risquerait pas sa vie ce soir.

'C'est à quelle heure ?' demanda Bella alors que nous regardions Roméo et Juliette pour la deuxième fois dans le salon.

'Dans une heure.'

Elle était emmitouflée dans une couverture pour ne pas qu'elle gèle à mon contact et je la tenais dans mes bras. Un bruit lointain de voiture attira mon attention. Charlie.

'Charlie sera là dans deux minutes' soufflais-je.

Horrifiée, elle tourna la tête vers moi.

'Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles.'

'Je n'ai pas le choix.'

Elle se redressa et m'embrassa longuement, je lui rendis ce baiser, dans le cas où ce serait le dernier. Elle devait penser la même chose.

'Je t'aime' murmurais-je.

'Moi aussi, essaye de rester en vie, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre.'

'Je sais.'

Je sortais par la porte et filais avant que Charlie ne revienne. Je n'aimais pas savoir Bella sans protection. Si toute ma fratrie était inquiète pour moi ce soir, qui veillerai sur Bella si jamais c'était elle qui courait le plus grand danger ?

J'arrivais au lieu de rendez-vous sans repasser par la maison. Je savais que mes frères n'étaient pas postés dans les parages. J'avais menti à Bella. Je leur avait formellement interdit de venir. Si j'avais besoin d'eux, je pourrai les appeler par la pensée.

Victoria avait choisi de fixer la rencontre au sommet d'une petite colline surplombant Forks, entourée par les bois. Cet endroit situé en hauteur n'était pas très approprié, car cette discussion devait rester secrète ; mais une colline, lieu dégagé et ouvert, n'était pas synonyme de protection et de fermeture et surtout de discrétion.

Je jetai un oeil à la vue. A ma droite, j'apercevais les montagnes dans le lointain. Autour de moi, s'étendait à perte de vue des centaines de milliers d'arbres, ayant survécu jusqu'à présent à la déforestation. A ma gauche, je voyais Forks, petite ville protégée et douillette. La réserve était trop bien cachée par les arbres pour que je l'aperçoive.

Je réfléchis à la conversation qui allait se dérouler. Que voulait-elle ? Un compromis ? Etait-ce seulement possible ? Elle avait peut-être remarqué qu'elle était seule face à tout un clan de vampires, dont certains d'entre eux semblaient forts - Emmett - et très intelligents - Carlisle. Mais elle connaissait notre "faiblesse" : mon ange, ma Bella. Je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal, c'était la raison pour laquelle je la surveillais souvent, même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Elle était vulnérable. Je m'étais souvent demandé comment elle avait pu vivre aussi longtemps à côté de toute une ribambelle de vampires suscpetibles de mettre fin à ses jours à tout moment. Son amour pour moi, et le mien pour elle, était une chose inestimable, c'était peut-être un atout, plutôt qu'une faiblesse.

Je soupirais. Ce dont j'étais à présent persuadé, c'était que si Victoria me proposait un compromis négligeable, il fallait la détruire très vite. Parce que si je refusais ce qu'elle me proposerait, je pouvais d'ores et déjà faire une croix sur Bella, car cette Victoria ne pourrait faire qu'une bouchée d'elle si jamais je ne la supprimais pas.

Je n'attendis pas longtemps avant de la voir approcher prudemment à travers les arbres. Parfait, le suspens n'aura pas à durer très longtemps.

'C'est bien, tu es venu seul.'

Je la toisais. Elle était insignifiante. Seuls ses cheveux rouges étaient remarquables. Ses yeux étaient rouges, signe qu'elle se nourrissait de sang humain et son visage était beau, mais sans plus. J'essayais de prêter attention à ses pensées, mais son esprit était braqué, c'était comme si je me retrouvais face à un mur en brique incassable. Elle avait dû s'entraîner longtemps avant d'en arriver à ce résultat.

'Alors, de quoi est-il question ?' demandais-je impatiemment.

'Il est question de beaucoup de choses. Tu as tué James, celui que j'aimais. Tu dois payer pour ce que tu as fait. Je dois tuer ton humaine, mais tu ne me laisseras pas faire évidemment. Je dois reconnaître que nous sommes dans une impasse' dit-elle en décrivant un cercle autour de moi. J'avais l'impression d'être une proie prise au piège avec un vautour qui me narguait.

'Une impasse ? Tu es seule dans ton impasse.'

Elle s'arrêta, renifla et me toisa en retour.

'Tu sais très bien que tu ne m'auras jamais. Je suis bien trop futée pour ça. Et en retour, je sais qu'il me sera difficile de tuer ton humaine. Alors mes plans ont changé.'

'Tes plans ont changé ? Tu veux me tuer ?' demandais-je d'une voix menaçante.

Elle me scruta dans l'obscurité. Dans le ciel, les nuages laissèrent la place à une grande forme ronde et lumineuse : c'était la pleine lune.

'Non.' répondit-elle simplement. 'J'ai beaucoup mieux en réserve.'

'Comment ça ?' Je devais découvrir ses plans. 'Je croyais que nous étions là pour parlementer.'

Elle rit. Elle essayait de m'impressioner, mais j'étais certainement plus impressionant qu'elle. Néanmoins je devais connaître ses intentions, et son sourire ironique m'inquiéta.

'Tu espères que je laisserai ton humaine en paix, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Mais tu dois comprendre que ça n'arrivera pas, j'ai une vengeance à accomplir et rien ni personne ne me fera changer d'avis. Je t'ai entraîné ici pour une raison, et je suis surprise que tu ne te sois pas demandé laquelle.'

'J'ai pensé que tu avais un marché à proposer.' dis-je.

Elle leva les yeux et contempla la lune. Cette réaction me surprit. Elle écarta les bras et ses yeux devinrent laiteux. Une brise se leva, qui se fit de plus en plus forte. Elle s'éleva dans les airs et la lune sembla étinceler dans la nuit.

Soudain elle bondit sur moi. Dans son bond, ses yeux se braquèrent sur les miens et je sentis toute mon énergie partir hors de moi. Je ne pus l'éviter lorsqu'elle atterrit sur mon torse et nous tombâmes à la renverse. Ses yeux me fixaient toujours et je ne pouvais pas détourner le regard. Ma volonté m'avait abandonné. Ses prunelles devinrent turquoise, chose que je n'avais jamais vu chez un vampire. Dans ma tête résonnait maintenant sa voix, autoritaire et passionnée.

_Ton humaine est protégée par ta fratrie et particulièrement par toi. Je ne peux pas l'atteindre. Mon pouvoir n'a aucun effet sur elle, ce qui est surprenant. C'est toi qui va te charger de sa destruction, tu en souffriras d'autant plus si c'est toi qui est responsable de sa mort. Mords-la ! Mords-la jusqu'à la mort ! N'as-tu jamais eu envie de goûter à son sang si parfumé et si envoûtant ? Glisse-toi chez elle, tu sais qu'elle t'attendras toute la nuit s'il le faut jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes, et goûte à sa chair. _

La lune fut bientôt recouverte par les nuages, et j'aperçus une lueur dans le lointain : l'aube. Le soleil allait se lever et il ferait jour dans quelques minutes.

J'étais devenu un mollusque, dépourvu de ma faculté de penser, de me protéger contre cette attaque. Je sentis mes jambes se relever alors qu'elle s'éloignait, satisfaite. C'est avec horreur que je réalisais que je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur mon corps et que mes jambes se dirigeaient vers la maison de Bella.

**Blabla : **_Un peu naïf comme histoire... Mais bon, si ça vous plait, dites le moi. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : La force de l'amour**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

**Blabla : **_Merciiii pour les reviews, je suis touchée par tous ces compliments ! Continuez ! J'ai corrigé les erreurs dans ce chapitre aussi. Bonne lecture_

J'arrivais en peu de temps chez ma bien-aimée et me glissais chez elle par la fenêtre de sa chambre qu'elle avait laissé ouverte pour moi. Il était presque six heures du matin et Charlie était certainement au travail. Sans savoir ce que je faisais, je m'assis sur son lit et caressais son magnifique visage endormi. Elle s'éveilla et m'embrassa.

'Alors que s'est-il passé ?' demanda-t-elle, inquiète. Elle me regarda et eut un mouvement de recul. Quelque chose dans mon expression lui avait certainement fait remarqué que quelque chose clochait. 'Edward, ça va ?'

Et c'est sans savoir ce que j'étais en train de faire que je me penchais vers la base de son cou. Son parfum entêtant était irrésistible et l'ordre de Victoria résonnait dans ma tête :

_Mords-la ! Mords-la jusqu'à la mort !_

Je ne pouvais pas. Mon esprit luttait de toutes ses forces pour repousser les ordres que Victoria avait gravés dans ma tête, mais rien n'y faisait. Chaque fois que j'essayais de la repousser, Victoria mordait mon esprit, où du moins c'était l'impression que j'avais, car la douleur était belle et bien présente, et pas qu'un peu. C'était elle qui contrôlait ce que je faisais, pas moi. Je n'étais que le spectateur de la future mort de celle que j'aimais plus que tout au monde, sans pouvoir l'en empêcher.

Le pouvoir de Victoria l'emporta sur ma volonté contrecarrée et je plantais mes dents dans sa chair tendre. Bella poussa un petit cri de surprise et de douleur, tandis que son sang s'écoulait dans ma bouche et que mon venin allait dans son corps. Son sang était exquis, le meilleur que j'avais jamais goûté et je ne pus m'arrêter. Bella ne protesta pas, ne poussa aucun cri, elle avait dû s'évanouir. Le sang sortait d'elle à une vitesse incalculable. Encore une ou deux minutes et je la tuais.

Tandis que le sang de Bella sortait peu à peu de ses veines pour aller en moi, les injonctions de Victoria s'estompèrent dans mon esprit, et je retrouvais une partie de ma lucidité. Le pouvoir de la vampire n'était pas assez puissant pour durer aussi longtemps et fonctionner aussi loin d'elle. Elle n'avait certainement pas prévu ça dans son plan.

Soudain, je retrouvais tout mon sang-froid et le pouvoir que Victoria exerçait sur moi s'arrêta. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je ne pouvais pas tuer délibérément celle que j'aimais plus que tout. Je ressentis une grande douleur dans mon esprit, Victoria essayait de me faire continuer à boire son sang, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je me relevais et constatais avec horreur ce que je venais de faire.

'Oh non, Bella, s'il te plaît, ne meurs pas !'

Elle ne respirait plus et sa bouche était entrouverte. Des sillons de sang avaient coulé le long de son cou jusque sur sa poitrine et le T-shirt blanc qu'elle avait revêti était tâché de rouge. Heureusement, elle était encore en vie. Je devais tenter quelque chose pour la sauver. Je ne pouvais pas l'emmener à l'hôpital, qui pourrait croire qu'elle avait perdu tout son sang à cause d'une morsure ? Je ne pouvais pas non plus lui redonner un sang neuf, c'était impossible, même pour moi, et même pour la médecine moderne. La seule solution qui me restais était d'enlever mon venin.

Je reportais mes lèvres dans la blessure que je lui avait faite, mais le venin avait eu le temps d'aller dans tout son corps. Je ne pus en retirer qu'une infime partie, celle restée dans les grosses veines, qui pourraient néanmoins prolonger sa vie le temps que Carlisle fasse quelque chose. Mais elle n'allait peut-être pas tenir. De désespoir, je lui fis un massage cardiaque, comme j'avais vu mon père faire un jour, mais cela n'eut aucun effet, car le problème ne venait pas du coeur, mais du sang qui lui manquait. Du moins, pour le moment. Mais privé de sang, le coeur allait bientôt cesser de battre, et il sera trop tard.

'Non, non, pitié pas elle, non ! NON ! Bella tu m'entends ? Bella, oh s'il te plaît réponds-moi, respire ! Respire Bella.'

Je lui fis du bouche-à-bouche dans l'espoir que ça marche, son cœur ne s'était pas encore arrêté, mais les battements devenaient de plus en plus faibles. Je l'embrassais de toutes mes forces et son cœur battit un peu plus vite. Son amour pour moi restait présent, même si j'avais tenté de la tuer. Je l'admirais pour ça. Je ne la méritais pas.

'Respire, respire Bella. Allez respire ! Je ne veux pas te perdre, je n'y survivrai pas ! Respire !'

Un faible râle s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle bougea un peu.

'Bella ? Bella tu m'entends ? Je t'aime, Bella ne m'abandonne pas, reste avec moi. Je vais t'emmener chez Carlisle, il te guérira. Respire ! Et surtout n'abandonne pas, bats-toi, je ne survivrai pas sans toi, j'ai besoin de toi ! Reste en vie, pitié !'

Je la pris dans mes bras et courais à travers la forêt, appelant Alice et Jasper dans ma tête. Je jetais régulièrement des coups d'oeil à mon ange lors de ma course, je ne voulais pas qu'elle meurt avant d'être arrivé. J'étais un vampire rapide, mais je mis quelques minutes à atteindre la maison, et c'est avec soulagement que je vis que Bella restait avec moi, luttant contre la mort. Lorsque j'arrivais devant la maison, ils étaient là tous les deux, et poussèrent un cri de surprise lorsqu'il virent l'état dans lequel je ramenais Bella.

'Que s'est-il passé ?' demanda Jasper en m'ouvrant la porte.

'Pourquoi n'ai-je pas vu que ça arriverait ?' murmura Alice en secouant la tête.

J'appelais Carlisle dans la maison, alors que je déposais ma Bella inconsciente sur le canapé du salon. Carlisle, alarmé par le désespoir de mon appel, descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il s'arrêta dans sa course lorsqu'il vit l'état de Bella.

'Sauve la' murmurais-je. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que ma voix restait coincé dans ma gorge. Si j'avais été humain, j'aurais senti les larmes couler sur mes joues comme une petite fontaine intarrissable. J'aurais voulu mourir. Pourquoi avais-je fait ça ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas été capable de résister au pouvoir de Victoria ?

Carlisle se pencha sur Bella et estima qu'il fallait refermer la blessure en vitesse. Alice lui avait apporté sa valise de docteur. Il entreprit de recoudre la morsure, et regarda longuement ma Bella, tandis que je lui tenais la main et lui murmurais de rester avec nous.

Alice me jetais des regards inquiets. Elle devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle devait être désolée pour moi et compatissante. Elle savait que si Bella ne survivait pas, je ne serai plus de ce monde non plus.

'Il faut qu'elle se repose. Je dois vous parler, à tous.' dit Carlisle.

Je portais Bella dans ma chambre pour qu'elle se repose. Je m'assis à ses côtés et, incapable de respirer, je la contemplais. Elle avait l'air de dormir. J'espèrais que Carlisle pourrait la sauver. Bientôt la vague de douleur s'emparera d'elle, et elle devra choisir entre la mort et l'immortalité.

Un élan de culpabilité et de remords s'empara de moi. Comment avais-je pu faire ça ? Ce n'était pas la faute de Victoria, du moins pas en partie, c'était ma faute. J'avais été à deux doigts de tuer celle que j'aimais. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Elle ne me le pardonnera jamais.

Je remis une mèche qui lui barrait le visage derrière son oreille. Elle était si belle. Il n'était pas encore temps pour elle. Nous avions prévu de la transformer après son bac au minimum. Nous n'avions jamais prévu de la faire mourir, encore moins de la transformer si tôt.

'Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, je ne te laisserai pas mourir Bella, je t'aime plus que tout.'

Je l'embrassai et retournai en bas à contrecœur pour affronter les regards de ma famille. Chaque membre me détaillait, comme si j'allais me suicider dans la seconde. Alice et Carlisle avaient dû mettre tout le monde au courant. Carlisle nous fit tous asseoir autour de la grande table du salon. Rose, Emmett et Esmé paraissaient surpris, tandis que Carlisle, Alice et Jasper étaient inquiets.

'Bella a été mordue, c'est Victoria la responsable ?' demanda Carlisle.

'Non,' répondis-je tristement. 'Victoria a un pouvoir dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence, elle a la faculté de contrôler les gestes et la pensée. C'est moi qui ai fait ça à Bella.'

Tous observèrent un silence religieux, conscients que j'étais dans un état de désespoir et de culpabilité profond.

'Et qu'est-ce qu'il va lui arriver ?' demanda Esmé, de plus en plus inquiète.

'Elle est inconsciente pour le moment, mais quand elle va se réveiller, elle va ressentir une énorme douleur. Soit elle y survit et se transforme en l'une des nôtres, soit elle n'y survit pas et…' Carlisle s'interrompit.

Esmé poussa un soupir.

'Tu ne peux rien faire ?' demandais-je à mon père d'une voix remplie de désespoir.

Il secoua négativement la tête. Je m'effondrais sur la table. Maintenant son sort ne dépendait que d'elle. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi n'avais-je pas été capable de me contrôler ?

Je frappais du point sur la table, ce qui fit trembler les bougies qui s'y trouvaient. L'une d'elle tomba par terre et se brisa en deux. Comme mon coeur. Alice me pressa délicatement le bras, en signe de réconfort.

_Je n'ai rien vu, je suis désolée Edward, je ne savais pas que ça allait arriver_, dit Alice par le biais de son esprit.

Je la regardais et essayais de la rassurer. Ce n'était en aucun cas sa faute.

'Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer ?' lui demandais-je d'une voix tremblante.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, son visage se détendit quelque peu.

'En principe, elle y survivra. Mais c'est assez flou, espérons qu'il n'arrivera rien de plus grave.'

Soudain, nous entendîmes un hurlement strident et étouffé, qui venait sans doute de ma chambre. Je me précipitais dans les escaliers, suivit de près par Alice et Carlisle, puis du reste de la famille.

**Blabla : **_J'espère avoir mis assez de tristesse et de désespoir dans ce chapitre ! Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour ça, mais je tiens à vous dire qu'Edward est dans un état second. Imaginez que vous tuiez celui ou celle que vous aimez de tout votre coeur... Inconcevable n'est-ce pas ? Des reviews !_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Souffrance**

**Point de vue de Bella **

**Blabla : **_Merci, vraiment merci pour tous ces reviews, j'avoue que je n'en attendais pas plus de 2 ou 3, je suis très heureuse ! Et du coup je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait quelques imperfections dans mon récit :_

Happy Mad_ m'a fait remarquer que les vampires ne pleurent pas... Effectivement j'avais complètement oublié. Mais j'ai pensé que le désespoir d'Edward en serait renforcé ! J'essayerai de trouver quelque chose pour réparer cette faute. Donc je demande pardon à tous ceux qui ont remarqué._

Kya Fanel_ a trouvé une phrase pas très normale : '__je vis ses prunelles bordeaux virer au noir d'encre' . En fait j'avais pas compris quelle couleur d'iris correspondait à quoi chez les vampires... Donc apparament la couleur bordeaux serait associée aux buveurs de sang humains. Mais je me souviens plus de la couleur des iris d'Edward, ses yeux sont dorés non ? Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? _

_En tout cas merciii ! Et continuez à me faire remarquer s'il y a des trucs qui foirent. Bonne lecture !_

Edward me regardait tendrement. Il me prit la main et me fit signe de le suivre. Nous étions en bas de sa maison et nous montâmes les escaliers du porche. Il ouvrit la porte et nous fûmes encadrés par une violente lumière. Pendant un instant, je ne distinguais plus rien. Puis Edward lâcha ma main et je me retrouvais seule dans un désert de lumière.

'Edward ?' appelais-je.

Ma voix résonnait comme un écho et aucune réponse ne vint à moi.

Soudain, la luminosité baissa en intensité et je me retrouvais dans un hôpital de fortune, quelques centaines d'années auparavant. Une mère et son jeune adolescent, tous deux aux cheveux cuivrés et yeux d'un vert émeraude, étaient allongés sur une paillasse, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient mourants. Un médecin s'occupait du petit, dos à moi. La mère était dans un état épouvantable et allait bientôt rendre son dernier soupir.

Le docteur se releva et j'en restais bouche bée. Le docteur en question n'était autre que Carlisle, toujours aussi jeune qu'à mon époque. Il ne me regardait pas et ne s'apercevait même pas de ma présence.

'Carlisle ?' tentais-je.

Il ne releva pas.

'Carlisle, j'ai perdu Edward, vous ne l'auriez pas vu ? Au fait, où on est ?'

Le jeune homme bougea près de Carlisle, il n'en avait visiblement plus pour longtemps.

'Chut Edward' murmura Carlisle.

Non. Impossible. Ca ne pouvait pas être Edward. Je m'approchais à pas de loup - chose futile, car à l'évidence, j'étais un fantôme pour eux - et constatais avec effroi que le garçon était le portrait craché de mon bien-aimé, âgé probablement de dix-sept ans. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer ses magnifiques yeux verst pétillants de fièvre et ses superbes cheveux cuivrés. Voir mon bien-aimé avec des yeux verts constituait un choc pour moi, je le connaissais plutôt avec des yeux d'encre.

Mais où étais-je donc ? Dans une vision ? Un rêve ?

La mère émit un petit soupir et Carlisle s'approcha d'elle. Elle avait une volonté de fer, car malgré la maladie, elle avait l'air de s'inquiéter davantage pour son fils que pour elle.

'Sauvez-le !' a-t-elle ordonné d'une voix rauque.

'Je m'y efforcerai' promit Carlisle en lui prenant la main.

'Je l'exige.' Elle serra la main de Carlisle avec une telle intensité que je me demandais si elle était réellement mourante. 'Vous devez faire tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir. Vous devez faire pour mon Edward ce que les autres sont incapables de faire.' Elle scruta le docteur d'un regard perçant et j'eus l'impression que Carlisle, tout comme moi, semblait identifier la requête cachée. Puis la mère eut un vertige et s'effondra sur sa couche, elle venait de sombrer dans le coma.

Carlisle reporta son attention sur Edward, se leva et réfléchit. Il le contempla longuement, pesant le pour et le contre. Finalement il l'enveloppa dans une couverture et le porta au-dehors. Je les suivis. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il allait advenir d'Edward, même si je le savais déjà, car Carlisle m'avait déjà rapporté ces faits. Mais je voulais connaître les moindres détails.

Carlisle apporta Edward à la morgue, et il retourna chercher la mère, qui venait de mourir. Il ressortit et retourna à l'hôpital. Je le suivais toujours, presque à contre-coeur, car savoir mon bien-aimé à la morgue était assez déplaisant pour moi. Il attendit la nuit, en s'occupant des autres mourants. Il retourna à la morgue et vola Edward. Il l'emmena chez lui par les toits.

C'était un appartement pittoresque. Le living room était vieillot. Un piano trônait contre un mur, des tableaux de toutes sortes étaient accrochés représentant des paysages idylliques et oniriques. Un siège et un canapé en velour et bois étaient placés près d'une fenêtre dont les vieux rideaux étaient ravagés par les mites. Le plancher d'origine était recouvert d'un immense tapis à motifs floraux s'apparentant à de la moquette. Une cheminée diffusait une douce chaleur et une lampe à multiples plaquettes de verre descendait du plafond.

Carlisle déposa son futur fils sur le canapé et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Les faibles gémissements d'Edward enlevèrent les derniers doutes de Carlisle. Il se pencha sur son cou, puis après un dernier instant d'hésitation, il le mordit.

La seconde d'après, la lumière recouvrit de nouveau tout. Un nouveau flash apparut. Cette fois le lieu et l'époque m'étaient connus. C'était le jour de mon arrivée au lycée de Forks, mais j'étais aux côtés d'Edward, à la cafétéria. Voir son double était une expérience assez surprenante et désagréable. Mon double était la bête de foire du groupe de Jessica, Angela, Mike… Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers moi, mais les yeux de mon double étaient posés sur Edward. Je remarquais qu'Edward était dérangé par quelque chose, ses iris avaient changé de couleur, signe de sa désapprobation. Je connaissais à présent la raison de cette réaction. Mais pas à l'époque. Les iris d'Edward virèrent au noir, il avait soif. Soif de mon sang. Malgré l'absence de menace, un frisson parcourut mon échine. Que se serait-il passé si ce jour-là, à la fin du cours de sciences, il avait suivi son instinct et m'avait mordue ?

De nouveau, la pièce se baigna de lumière et je me retrouvais à côté de mon double, à l'époque où il m'avait quittée. Son cœur, tout comme celui de mon double et du mien, se brisait en mille morceaux, tandis qu'il me mentait en me disant qu'il ne m'aimait plus. La lumière effaça la forêt et le beau visage d'Edward disparut. Souvenir déplaisant. Je me préparais au pire quant au souvenir suivant.

Je me retrouvais cette fois au beau milieu - toujours aux côtés de mon bien-aimé - d'une clairière et Victoria tournait autour d'Edward. Ils étaient en train de discuter de mon sort.

'Tu sais très bien que tu ne m'auras jamais. Je suis bien trop futée pour ça. Et en retour, je sais qu'il me sera difficile de tuer ton humaine. Alors mes plans ont changé' disait Victoria.

Edward demanda de quoi il serait question dans ce cas. Victoria entra en transe et s'éleva dans les airs avant de sauter sur mon bien-aimé et de le fixer avec des yeux méchants. La scène dura quelques secondes, mais je sus immédiatement que Victoria ordonnait quelque chose à Edward par le biais de son esprit. Puis elle se retira et les pupilles d'Edward se décolorèrent. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un pantin que contrôlait Victoria.

La lumière illumina la scène et cette fois je me retrouvais dans ma chambre, mon double était en train de dormir. Edward se glissa par la fenêtre et réveilla mon double en lui caressant la joue. Son regard avait quelque chose de pas naturel, ses pupilles avaient repris leur couleur, mais on aurait dit qu'elles étaient teintes en aquarelle. La seconde suivante, je vis ses dents s'enfoncer dans le cou de mon double…

Et la lumière que je vis fut celle de la chambre d'Edward. Je venais de hurler à pleins poumons. Une douleur aiguë circulait en moi, m'empêchant de bouger. J'avais l'impression que tous mes membres étaient en feu.

Soudain, Edward ouvrit la porte et se précipita vers moi. Son regard inquiet m'alarma.

'Edward' pleurais-je.

Carlisle se précipita à sa suite et examina quelque chose à mon cou.

'Ta mère… Ta mère est morte' articulais-je à Edward.

Il posa une main sur mon front et me lança un regard désolé.

'Non, Esmée va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.'

'Non, ta vraie mère.' Je ne savais pas ce que je racontais. Carlisle parut comprendre. Il plongea ses beaux yeux dans les miens, et je fus frappée une fois de plus par la jeunesse de Carlisle, il n'avait pas prit une seule ride de plus que dans mes flashes.

'Tu as été mordue, Bella. Il t'a transmis ses souvenirs.'

Edward avait un regard vide, il osait à peine me regarder.

'Tu… Tu m'as mordue ?' demandais-je.

Et une vague de douleur s'empara de moi. Cette douleur était indescriptible, j'avais une réelle impression que mes membres étaient en feu, et qu'aucun fluide ne circulait en moi. Comme si des milliers de fractures se produisaient en moi à chaque seconde. Je me débattis furieusement pour essayer de stopper l'engourdissement, mais rien n'y faisait. J'espèrais que Carlisle trouve un médicament pour que je supporte un peu mieux la douleur lancinante.

'Carlisle, fais quelque chose !' hurla Edward en me regardant me débattre.

'Je ne peux rien faire' dit Carlisle à son fils. Il s'adressa à moi.

'Tu dois supporter la douleur, Bella, sinon tu vas mourir. Ca ne durera que deux ou trois jours.'

Arf. Pas ce que j'appelerai une bonne nouvelle. J'arrivais difficilement à produire le moindre son maintenant, mais le regard que je lançais sur Edward devais être significatif de ma détresse.

'Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir' murmurais-je.

Edward posa une main sur mon front et murmura en retour :

'Je suis désolé Bella, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça.'

Je lui adressais un sourire malgré la douleur.

'Je suis heureuse que ce soit toi qui me transformes quand même.'

Il m'embrassa longuement. Je lui pris la main, le forçant à attirer son regard vers le mien.

'Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je sais que c'est elle. Tu ne voulais pas faire ça, tu ne pouvais pas résister.' murmurais-je.

Il acquiesça, mais son regard en disait long. A l'avenir, je devrai le convaincre d'arrêter de culpabiliser. Je ne pus le lui dire explicitement, pour cause d'une nouvelle vague de douleur.

**Blabla : **_Voilà, petite séance souvenirs ! Vous pourrez vérifier, mais la scène de la mort de la vraie mère d'Edward est tirée de _Tentation_, je n'ai rien inventé au niveau de cette scène. Dites ce que vous en pensez ! Merciii _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Un nouveau départ**

**Blabla : **_Pardon si je mets du temps à écrire, en ce moment je révise pour mon oral de français alors avec 22 textes... ca prend beaucoup de temps, ceux qui sont passés ou passent également par là doivent avoir une idée. Je fais mon possible, j'essayerai de corriger les erreurs que vous avez remarqué dans les chapitres précédents, mais je le ferai plutôt dans quelques semaines. En atendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Patience, l'action arrive après la transformation complète de Bella..._

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Bella était contente que je la transforme. Je n'avais jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide. Je venais de le faire _contre mon gré _et j'aurais pu causer sa mort, mais non. _Mademoiselle souffre, mais est satisfaite_, constatais-je amèrement.

Malgré le léger sentiment de colère que j'éprouvais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de culpabiliser. Carlisle ne pouvait rien faire, c'était prévisible. Lorsqu'on devient vampire, on le devient seul, sans pis-aller pour refouler la douleur. Cette vérité était vieille comme le monde, et malgré tous les pouvoirs de la médecine moderne, rien n'avait été trouvé pour qu'une transformation se déroule plus _agréablement_. Malheureusement pour notre race, il n'existait pas encore de chercheurs vampires. Nous n'étions qu'une minorité à ne pas nous nourir de sang humain, et parmis cette minorité, il n'y avait qu'un docteur : Carlisle, mais il n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un chercheur, encore que, tout était possible lorsque l'éternité s'ouvre devant nous.

Je repensais à Carlisle, et à sa propre transformation. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de la mienne, alors celle de Carlisle était plus intéressante à évoquer. Il avait dû résister à l'appel du sang des humains, et avait dû se terrer à l'abri des hommes, tout en souffrant le martyre pendant des jours entiers. Carlisle ne souhaitait pas ce sort à Bella, mais il n'avait pas été contre sa transformtion. C'était la raison pour laquelle il tentait si bien de faire diminuer le sentiment de culpabilité qui me rongeait de l'intérieur.

Carlisle nous avait expressément demandé de quitter ma chambre afin de laisser Bella se reposer autant que possible. Elle m'avait regardé fermer la porte avec un demi-sourire aux lèvres, chose que je trouvais extrêmement courageux de sa part, sachant qu'elle devait souffrir énormément. Avec un soupir, je m'étais adossé contre la porte close et avait regardé le plafond, espérant que la transformation ne dure pas trop longtemps, même si je devinais sans peine que mes voeux ne seraient pas exhaucés. C'était à peine si j'avais le courage de la regarder en face. J'avais peur de mon reflet dans ses yeux.

Toute la famille était retournée, en silence, dans le living, autour de la grande table. Je suivis le mouvement. Carlisle demanda une nouvelle fois de prendre place pour discuter. Avec tact, tout le monde s'assit sans me regarder. Je les remerciais intérieurement. Carlisle lâcha un soupir contraint.

'Très honnêtement Edward, ce n'est pas de ta faute.' dit-il en me regardant franchement.

'Si, c'est en partie de ma faute. Je ne peux pas faire comme si je n'étais pas responsable. Ce sont mes dents qui l'ont mordue, c'est mon venin qui a circulé dans ses veines. Désolé, c'est impossible. Ce sentiment... de culpabilité... je ne pourrai jamais m'en défaire.'

Carlisle n'ajouta rien pour me contredire, il savait que j'avais raison, qu'à ma place il agirait de la même façon. Alice, qui était assise à côté de moi, posa sa main sur mes doigts que je triturais dans un geste compulsif, et m'incita à regarder dans son esprit.

Ce que je vis ne me déplus pas. Ma Bella était vivante, encore plus belle que jamais, et son parfum était tellement alléchant... Mais cette fois je pouvais la toucher, la serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser sans crainte. Je ne sentais plus son coeur, car il avait disparu, mais ses yeux, de magnifiques yeux dorés, me contemplaient avec grâce et volupté.

Toutefois l'image de Bella devint flou, comme si elle émanait d'une télévision reliée à une antenne qui subissait des perturbations. Je me méfis instantanément. Cela voulait-il dire que cette prévision n'était pas tout à fait exacte ? Ou manquait-il un évènement pour la définir avec précision ? Non, rien de tout ceci. Lorsqu'il manquait un élément qui influençait une prévision, il affichait un "écran noir". J'avais déjà vu une prévision d'Alice imparfaite à cause d'un manque de données, et ça ne ressemblait pas à cette image floutée.

Sans doute eus-je l'air étonné et suspicieux car Alice retira rapidement sa main de mon bras et coupa le contact mental. Elle me regarda d'un air gêné.

'Alice, c'est gentil de vouloir m'aider, mais ce n'est pas en me transmettant des images de ton conscient que ça marchera mieux' dis-je d'un ton acerbe.

'Désolée' murmura Alice. 'J'ai pensé que... Enfin bon, c'est ce que nous voulons tous, même si ce n'est pas une prévision, nous espérons que ça deviendra réel.'

Esmée paraissait surprise. 'Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?' demanda-t-elle à sa fille.

Alice baissa les yeux en signe de honte. 'Rien, j'ai fabriqué une vision pour redonner un semblant d'espoir à Edward.'

Un silence gêné accueillit cette réponse. Jasper ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeils à Alice pour guetter une vraie vision, et Emmett me regardait de temps à autre, cherchant sans doute une distraction pour me faire oublier cette mauvaise passe, sans succès... Carlisle reprit la parole.

'J'ai assisté à toutes vos transformations ou presque : Edward, Esmée, Emmett et Rosalie. Tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas, mais c'était douloureux à souhait, et la transformation se faisait en plusieurs étapes. Le douleur dure sur quelques jours, mais est plus fortement ressentie à certains moments. Ces moments précis seront difficilement supportables pour toi, Edward, sachant que tu devras assister au spectacle.'

'Je pense...' dis-je, '... qu'il serait mieux pour moi si je partais. Pendant un moment, loin de Bella. Qu'elle supporte mieux sa nouvelle vie sans moi. Du moins le début de sa nouvelle vie. Je ne pourrai pas la quitter encore une fois, comme j'en avais eu l'intention il y a quelques mois. C'est trop dur à supporter. Mais au moins le temps qu'elle me pardonne, et que je me pardonne un tout petit peu moi-même...'

'Mauvaise idée.' dirent Alice et Rose d'une même voix. Je me tournais vers elles. Ce fut Rosalie qui prit la parole :

'Edward, je suis loin de penser que Bella t'en veuille pour ce que tu as fait. Cette transformation, elle la voulait depuis longtemps, elle la prend comme un cadeau et comme un désir qui se concrètise, j'en suis certaine. Je pense que tu ne l'aiderais pas si tu partais. Elle aura besoin de ta présence lors des moments difficiles.'

'Si tu crois qu'elle te laissera partir...' acheva Alice en me souriant.

Je soupirai. Evidemment, Bella avait l'appui de mes soeurs, et peut-être même de la famille entière. Mais cette décision m'appartenait.

'Ce serait juste pour quelques semaines. L'envie de réduire en bouillie cette harpie de Victoria me démange horriblement.'

'Patience,' dit Emmett en souriant, 'son heure viendra quand il le faudra. Et tu auras notre aide et notre entier soutien. Nous t'aiderons à la traquer et à l'anéantir. Cette peste a vécu assez longtemps, il sera bientôt temps de mettre un terme à ses bas agissements dans le monde des vivants, enfin si j'ose dire...'

'Mais la priorité à présent, c'est Bella, et uniquement Bella.' compléta Jasper.

Et voilà, mes frères et soeurs se liguaient contre mon départ. Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? Argumenter sur mon sentiment de culpabilité ne pesait apparamment pas assez lourd pour qu'ils prennent mon parti. Je devrai alors agir sans leur consentement. Mais d'un autre côté, l'idée de quitter Bella m'était insuportable, même pour une courte durée.

'Ca devrait durer combien de temps ?' demandais-je à Carlisle.

'Quelques jours.'

'Combien exactement ? Au bout de combien de temps sommes-nous devenus des vampires ?'

'Trois jours. Et je pense que ce sera la même durée pour Bella. C'est apparemment le cas tout le temps ou presque.' répondit tristement Carlisle.

'Trois jours...' répétais-je en réfléchissant.

'Et après, il y a bien entendu une période d'adaptation. Rien ne nous dit qu'elle pourra avoir nos habitudes alimentaires. Je suis sûr que les premières semaines, il faudra qu'elle se nourrisse d'humains... et...' continua Carlisle.

'Et... ? Et peut-être à vie, c'est ça que tu veux dire ?' demandais-je.

Il acquiesça. Après tout, cette idée était déplaisante, mais pas gênante. C'était contre la politique de la famille, mais Bella restait Bella. Même si elle se nourrissait exclusivement d'humains, elle serait acceptée. Alice semblait partager mon point de vue.

'Après tout, nous n'en savons rien.' objecta-t-elle. 'C'est évident que les premiers jours, elle devra se nourir de sang humain. Ce sera sa nature. Elle sera dans son état primitif, dans le pur instinct de la nature, c'est inévitable. E il faudra attirer des humains ici pour éviter qu'elle ne sorte chasser et que dans sa fureur, elle tue Charlie ou...'

L'évocation de ce nom agit sur moi comme une décharge électrique.

'Charlie ! Quelle heure est-il ? Vite, vite, quelle heure est-il ?'

Rose jeta un oeil à la pendule. 'Il est seize heures. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'

'Que va dire Charlie s'il découvre que sa fille n'est pas chez elle, alors qu'elle a l'interdiction formelle de sortir ?!'

'Nous ne pouvons pas la ramener chez elle.' dit Carlisle d'un ton catégorique. 'Impossible, elle hurlerai corps et âme toute la nuit et Charlie remarquera que sa fille n'est pas dans son état normal...'

'Nous ne pouvons pas la garder ici non plus' dit Jasper. 'Imaginez... Charlie rentre, ne trouve pas sa fille, sur qui les soupçons portent-ils tout de suite ?'

'Moi évidemment...' répondis-je amèrement. 'Et si il la trouve ici... Je ne la reverrai plus jamais !'

'Et si on la mettait à l'hôpital ?' suggéra Esmée.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle ne se laissa pas impressioner et continua : 'Oui, Carlisle pourra dire qu'il a reçu un appel de Bella qui... je ne sais pas... serait tombée dans les escaliers et se serait fait tellement mal qu'elle n'aurait pu qu'attraper le téléphone...'

'Bonne idée.' admit Carlisle.

'Néanmoins, je vois deux problèmes majeurs à ce scénario,' objectai-je. 'Comment Carlisle a pu entrer dans la maison alors que tout était verrouillé et donc, pourquoi a-t-il pris le soin de reverrouiller derrière lui ?'

'C'est pas faux,' acquisça Jasper. 'Mais ça peut s'arranger.'

Il me fit un clin d'oeil. Sacré Jasper. Il se ferait une joie de défoncer la porte et de laisser quelques preuves de la crédibilité du scénario dans la maison.

'Bon, et deuxièmement,' repris-je, 'une chute dans l'escalier, c'est bien connu, laisse dans plus de quatre-vingt dix-huit pourcents des cas une morsure au cou pour toute blessure...'

'Et que peut-on faire ?' intervint Rosalie. 'Vous ne me laisseriez pas lui casser une jambe ou un bras.'

'Je dois falcifier le rapport' dit gravement Carlisle. 'Et faire en sorte que cette blessure au cou est dû à la chute, ce qui signifie lui poser des pansements que moi seul changerai. J'aurais toutes les infirmières sur le dos mais c'est la seule solution.'

'Charlie exigera peut-être de voir des radios...' objectai-je. 'Et si Bella se trouve à l'hôpital lorsqu'elle sera transformée, je ne réponds de rien quant à ce qu'elle va faire ou comment elle réagira.'

'Tu veux dire... les autres patients ?' demanda Emmett, horrifié.

'Alors il faudrait inventer des blessures qui durent trois jours...' réfléchit Carlisle. 'Pourquoi pas... une commotion cérébrale ?'

'Mais elle criera beaucoup par moments' objecta Esmée. 'Et puis, si Charlie est là le troisième jour, nous ne pourrons pas l'emmener chez nous et l'empêcher qu'elle se nourrisse d'elle-même puisqu'il refusera de nous la confier.'

'Il faudra l'éloigner alors.' dis-je.

Je réfléchis. Il y avait peu de chances pour que Charlie fasse venir la mère de Bella, Renée, il ne voudrait pas l'inquiéter, sauf si les blessures inventées par Carlisle sont graves... Donc il n'aura pas à aller la chercher à l'aéroport. Peut-être qu'une urgence au travail... Mais il faudrait un sacré coup de veine pour qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave juste au bon moment. Et si...

'Alice, tu pourrais... te charger de simuler ou de provoquer un accident lorsque Bella se transformera ?' proposais-je à ma soeur.

Elle parut horrifiée par mon idée. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle resta dans sa léthargie pendant quelques minutes puis ouvrit les yeux.

'Bon, c'est la seule chose à faire pour l'éloigner... Je m'en chargerai. Ca devrait l'occuper quelques heures, le temps que...'

Bon, le plan était bancal, mais était susceptible de fonctionner. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire vite : il fallait emmener Bella à l'hôpital avant le retour de Charlie.

'Alice, pourrais-tu aller chez Charlie pour vérifier qu'il n'est pas encore rentré et lorsqu'il rentrera, informe le. Edward et moi allons emmener Bella à l'hôpital.' dit Carlisle.

Alice acquisça et je filais dans ma chambre pour récupérer Bella. Elle était endormie. Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas la réveiller, mais dans la précipitation, je l'éveillais.

'Edward ? Où m'emmènes-tu ?' demanda-t-elle d'une voix étouffée. 'J'ai mal partout...'

'Je sais ma chérie, je sais. Carlisle et moi t'emmenons à l'hôpital.'

'A l'hôpital ? Ils pourront faire quelque chose pour calmer la douleur d'une transformation ? Et tu crois qu'ils réagiront comment quand ils vont voir deux vampires et demi débarquer ?' dit-elle d'un ton ironique.

Je l'aimais aussi pour son sens de l'humour.

'Ils ne te sauveront pas de ta transformation, mais ils te sauveront de ton père. Officiellement, tu es tombée dans l'escalier et tu as eu tellement mal que tu as eu le réflexe d'appeler Carlisle.'

Bella, les yeux mi-clos, prit le temps de me sourire avant de se rendormir. J'espèrais vraiment que le plan marcherait.

**Blabla : **_Voilà, chapitre un peu long, et s'il y a des incompréhensions liées au dialogue entre tous les Cullen, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions ! Voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre sixième**

**Blabla : **_Merci pour votre fidélité ! (on dirait une pub pour un magasine, m'enfin bon XD vous me pardonnerez) voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Dites moi si j'ai fait une erreur, j'en fais assez souvent il faut dire ! Bonne lecture... (PS : j'ai fait quelques changements de dernière minute pour la crédibilité et parce que je partage également la vision des choses de _Kya Fanel_ à qui je remercie de me l'avoir rappelé inconsciemment XD)_

**Point de vue de Bella**

J'étais plongée dans une torpeur insondable. Un véritable cauchemar. Je rêvais, voilà au moins une certitude. Le dernier souvenir que j'avais remontait à mon réveil précédent, lorsqu'Edward m'annonçait notre arrivée imminente à l'hôpital. Chacun de mes réveils étaient ponctués de soubresauts, de frissons et de cris de bête qu'on égorge que je poussais. Les Cullen avaient jugé préférable de ne me réveiller qu'en cas d'urgence absolue.

Mes moments de lucidité étaient atroces, mais mes périodes de sommeil n'étaient pas meilleures. Des cauchemars sans fin et toujours plus horribles les uns que les autres se déroulaient devant mes yeux, comme si j'étais plongée, pendant des journées entières, dans des films d'horreur - de ceux qui, évidemment, font peur et font se lever les poils des bras. Je revoyais sans cesse des souvenirs douloureux de ma jeunesse et des inédits, qui ne m'appartenaient pas.

Le désir de vengeance de Victoria et ses paroles « Je dois tuer ton humaine » revenaient en moi comme un leitmotiv, une façon de m'avertir du danger. Ses plans n'avaient pas abouti, et de ce fait, ni Edward ni moi n'étions à l'abri. Mais j'allais devenir un vampire, une vraie lionne. Les choses allaient probablement changer.

J'avais de plus en plus froid, mes membres s'engourdissaient, je ne parvenais plus à les bouger lorsque j'étais lucide. J'étais comme Uma Thurman dans Kill Bill lorsqu'elle sort de l'hôpital et qu'elle essaye de bouger son gros orteil. Le sang ne circulait plus. C'était comme si des dizaines de milliers de couteaux acérés s'étaient plantés dans ma chair et avaient fait jaillir tout mon sang hors de mes veines.

En manque cruel d'approvisionnement, mon cœur ralentissait peu à peu sa course dans ma poitrine, m'infligeant ainsi des élancements et finissait par me couper la respiration. Mes poumons étaient défaillants, comme si j'avais fumé des clopes pendant soixante ans et que j'en payais les conséquences maintenant.

A l'intérieur de moi, je sentais aussi que des forces supérieures étaient à l'œuvre et modifiaient mon corps. Un véritable incendie ravageait mes entrailles, qui n'arrêtaient pas de gigoter en tous sens sans ma permission. Sentiment, vous devez l'imaginer, épouvantable.

Mon visage et mes yeux semblaient se transformer. Les sensations de brûlure - paradoxalement, il s'agissait de brûlures causées par le froid qui m'habitait - mêlées aux élancements et aux multiples souffrances altéraient ma vision des choses, mes perceptions et mes sens.

Souvent, lors de mes réveils soudains, je ne reconnaissais pas la chambre d'hôpital. Mes courts instants de lucidité entraînaient automatiquement la venue immédiate d'Edward à mes côtés pour s'enquérir de mon état. Et chaque fois, je ne pouvais rien répondre, ni rien voir. Seuls son parfum et sa voix puissante m'informaient de sa présence. Je replongeais alors dans un nouveau cauchemar, souhaitant à chaque instant ne plus être de ce monde la seconde suivante. Avais-je vraiment souhaité subir ça ? Malgré les avertissements d'Edward, je n'avais jamais renoncé à ce que je désirais le plus au monde. Maintenant que mes vœux s'étaient presque réalisés, je doutais de mes convictions. C'était douloureux - aucun adjectif n'existe pour qualifier cette torture - mais si c'était le prix à payer, je devais l'accepter.

Lors de certains réveils, la faible voix de Charlie me murmurait des paroles réconfortantes auxquelles je ne pouvais répondre. Je prenais alors sur moi pour ne pas hurler ma douleur et mes soudaines volontés de quitter ce monde en sa présence. J'espérais que Carlisle et Edward s'occupaient de tout.

Comme si la vie s'échappait de moi et que mon âme s'envolait vers l'au-delà, je revoyais toute ma vie, déroulée comme un film dans l'ordre chronologique. Ma mère jouait souvent avec moi lorsque j'étais petite. A mon adolescence, ma maladresse légendaire avait pris le dessus et je m'étais retrouvée maintes fois à l'hôpital, couverte de sang - mon destin était donc de ne plus en avoir, c'était bientôt chose faite - et pâle comme un cadavre à cause des étourdissements liés à la détestable odeur du sang.

Je me souvenais des étés que je passais avec Charlie, et de ma volonté de venir vivre dans l'endroit le plus détestable de la Terre, un an - serait-ce possible ? - auparavant. Je me souvenais de cet étrange personnage, assis à la cafétéria au milieu des siens. Je me souvenais de ses manières d'ange gardien pour me protéger, sachant qu'il incarnait à lui tout seul LE danger suprême vis-à-vis de moi. Je me souvenais de son regard topaze, de sa voix de ténor, puissante et douce, de ses mains glacées et de son sourire charmeur. Tout en lui reflétait la perfection.

C'est ainsi qu'un jour, après une éternité passée dans les Ténèbres, la douleur et l'envie de mourir, je m'éveillais pour ne plus jamais me rendormir. Edward était évidemment dans la chambre d'hôpital, contemplant je-ne-sais-quoi par la fenêtre. Je voulus me lever pour le rejoindre et lui montrer mon « humanité » mais sans doute me suis-je levée avec trop d'ardeur, car je me retrouvais déjà affalée par terre. Edward sursauta et, ébahi, me contempla me relever en râlant.

'Bella !' s'écria-t-il en venant à ma rescousse. Mais je me relevais sans difficulté, à une vitesse inhumaine.

'Ouah, ça fait bizarre' dis-je en m'aidant de mes bras pour conserver cet équilibre précieux.

'Oui ça surprend au début,' convint-il.

Il me regardait d'un air ravi et choqué.

'Tu es…'

'Je suis ?…' Ma voix me parut doucereuse et enrouée, presque changée. C'était sûrement dû à la longue période de mutisme.

'Tu es la vampire la plus belle qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.'

'Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?'

J'en aurais rougi de plaisir. Mais je ne sentis pas le sang me monter aux joues.

Edward se rapprocha de moi et me contempla de haut en bas avec un sourire appréciateur. Il me prit dans ses bras. Mon cœur n'eut aucun raté. Il ne battait tout simplement plus. Je fus déçue de constater qu'il n'aurait plus la preuve de mon amour par le biais des battements irréguliers de mon cœur. Il m'embrassa tendrement, heureux de me retrouver, comme si je revenais d'un long et périlleux voyage.

'Tu sais, je suis désolé de…' commença-t-il.

'C'était ce que je voulais' coupais-je, aux anges. 'La transformation est longue et douloureuse, mais la récompense compense toutes les douleurs.'

Il sourit et m'embrassa de nouveau. J'étais heureuse de le retrouver. Il avait dû beaucoup culpabiliser pendant ma transformation. Il avait dû supporter mes envies de mourir et mes crises de douleur. Je lui avais infligé cette torture.

Un bruit sonore m'écorcha soudain les oreilles. C'était un hurlement suraigu, qui me semblait proche et lointain. Je me bouchais les oreilles en grimaçant.

'Pitié, fais-la taire !' criai-je à Edward.

Le pauvre me regarda sans comprendre. C'est alors que je perçus d'autres bruits que je reconnus aussitôt : le souffle des employés de l'hôpital, les bip des machines, les ordres des médecins, l'affolement des infirmières, les discussions entre les patients et les visiteurs, le tapotement des touches d'un clavier d'ordinateur, la sonnerie d'un téléphone, le froissement des papiers… Tous ces bruits me parvenaient comme s'ils venaient de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Avec une netteté déconcertante. Mon ouïe s'était affinée.

Je regardais Edward qui venait de faire le rapprochement.

'Tous tes sens se sont affinés. Ton ouïe, ton odorat, ta vision, ton toucher… Ton physique.'

'Mon physique ?' demandais-je sans comprendre.

Edward me prit par la main et m'entraîna dans les toilettes de la chambre, qui étaient munis d'un miroir. Mon cœur, s'il avait été opérationnel, se serait arrêté immédiatement. Le reflet que me renvoyait le miroir était… stupéfiant. J'eus du mal à me reconnaître. Je m'étais toujours trouvée - et on m'avait toujours trouvée - plus que banale comme fille, avec des cheveux bruns, des yeux noisette et un visage plus que normal. La fille que je voyais dans le miroir était tout sauf banale. Mes cheveux étaient restés les mêmes, légèrement ondulés, soyeux. Ma physionomie n'avait pas beaucoup changé, mis à part l'apparition de cernes nouvelles et d'un teint cadavérique. Mais le plus spectaculaire était sans doute le changement qui s'était opéré sur mes yeux. Ils étaient d'un rouge bordeaux, comme le vin rouge, pupilles dilatées. Ma mâchoire avait également changé, elle révélait à présent d'imposantes canines acérées comme la lame d'un sabre, capable de s'enfoncer dans une chair tendre. Ces changements étaient discrets mais ils me destabilisèrent quelque peu.

'Oh, oh' dit Edward en me regardant avec inquiétude.

Je sentis soudain une immense soif. Mes yeux rougirent encore plus et j'ouvris la bouche pour montrer mes crocs. L'envie irrésistible de goûter le sang d'un des humains présents dans cet hôpital s'empara de moi. Alors que je m'apprêtais à courir hors de la chambre, des bras puissants me bloquèrent et je me débattis comme une enragée.

Edward appela Alice, qui arriva immédiatement dans la chambre. Elle me regarda avec un air de profonde surprise et de bonheur, mais lorsqu'elle vit que son frère m'empêchait de foncer, elle alla ouvrir la fenêtre et sortit de la chambre, sans doute pour aller prévenir Carlisle et les autres Cullen.

Edward m'emprisonna dans ses bras et sauta par la fenêtre. La hauteur me paraissait vertigineuse, la chambre se trouvait probablement au sixième étage, mais Edward atterrit en douceur sur l'herbe molle. Il courut, me maintenant toujours fermement. La soif s'intensifiait et je crus que j'allais mourir si je ne buvais pas immédiatement. Je fermais les yeux le temps d'essayer de me calmer, et lorsque je les rouvris, Edward et moi étions dans les bois.

Les bruits y étaient différents : des froissements de feuille, des craquements de branche, et les cris de centaines d'espèces d'animaux qui y vivaient. Le parfum du sang qui les habitait fit empirer ma soif. Je me mis en quête d'un animal à mordre. Mes sens aiguisés me permirent d'en trouver rapidement. Je m'emparais facilement d'un lapin. Je plantais mes dents dans sa chair et bus son sang. La sensation du sang qui s'insinuait en moi était admirablement salutaire et douce. C'était comme une réminiscence, une renaissance. J'avais l'impression de retrouver mon humanité à chaque gorgée avalée, c'était un intense sentiment de plénitude et de délice. Je bus encore le sang d'une biche et de plusieurs lapins avant d'être complètement rassasiée.

Cependant, ce pis-aller n'était pas ce que j'avais escompté. Je voulais du sang humain, et le sang animal pouvait apaiser ma soif, mais je n'en retirais pas une entière satisfaction. J'étais un vampire après tout, et les vrais vampires se nourrissent de sang humain. Je m'étais toujours promis de ne pas boire une goutte de sang humain, mais c'était avant ma transformation. A présent, je ne savais pas si je pourrai tenir ma promesse et résister. J'étais persuadée que non. Boire du sang animal c'était comme boire une piquette de vin, alors que vous savez que le meilleur millésime se trouve dans la cave, juste quelques mètres sous vos pieds, mais que vos parents vous ont interdit formellement d'y toucher. Je comprenais maintenant qu'Edward avait dû faire beaucoup d'efforts pour me maintenir en vie, car j'avais dû être le summum du millésime lorsque j'étais humaine.

Edward me suivait, et me laissait me nourrir comme je l'entendais. Il me rejoignit lorsque j'eus fini et me prit dans ses bras. Son contact ne me glaça pas, comme il le faisait d'habitude. J'avais ma même température de peau que lui. C'était un sentiment béni de pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras sans que mes poils se hérissent à cause du froid.

'Qu'est-ce qui arrivera lorsque je ne pourrai pas résister à l'odeur d'un sang humain ?' lui demandais-je. 'Et si je mordais Charlie ?'

'On fera en sorte que lorsque tu verras ton père, tu n'auras pas soif.'

Je pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassais. Il me serra de nouveau dans ses bras et respira le parfum de mes cheveux.

'Tu n'as presque rien perdu de ton parfum.' dit-il d'un ton appréciateur, mais je savais qu'il mentait. Je devais être beaucoup moins apétissante maintenant.

'Mon sang était-il aussi bon que son parfum ?' demandais-je sournoisement.

Il me regarda en souriant, prit une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts et joua avec. Il pressa son nez contre le mien et murmura :

'Plus que tu ne l'imagines.'

**Blabla : **_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai essayé de mettre autant de détails que possible, sans toutefois faire un hyper long chapitre. Dites ce que vous en pensez ! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre septième : Confrontation**

**Blabla : **_Pardon pour le retard, mais j'étais assez occupée pendant ces vacances, et à chaque fois que j'avais l'ordinateur, je faisais des jeux, ou je discutais... Pardon encore une fois, j'espère que ce long chapitre vous aidera à me pardonner. En tout cas, merci pour votre fidélité, et bonne lecture !_

'Bella ! Tu es réveillée !'

Mon père, qui visiblement paraissait heureux d'avoir accompli une longue journée de travail, venait de faire irruption dans la chambre d'hôpital pour sa visite quotidienne. Après m'être nourrie excessivement pour éviter tout problème, Edward m'avait ramenée à l'hôpital pour que mon père me voit "réveillée".

Dès mon retour au beau milieu de toute une ribambelle d'humains, mon instinct vampirique premier - à savoir la soif - avait tenté de dompter ma volonté. Carlisle avait été obligé de me retenir tandis qu'Edward entreprenait de me boucher le nez, afin d'éviter toute explosion de ma part.

'Bonjour papa !' le saluai-je, redoublant d'efforts pour paraître "normale". Dieu ! que son sang était apétissant !

L'expression de Charlie se modifia soudain. Il passa en un éclair de la joie à la surprise.

'Mon Dieu, Bella, qu'est-ce que tu es pâle ! Et tes yeux... Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça.'

'J'ai bien peur que ce soit définitif.' annonça gravement Carlisle, qui se tenait à côté de mon lit.

'Je ne savais pas que les chocs pouvaient causer ces désagréments... Tu es... menaçante, ma fille.'

Je lisais dans son regard la peur que je lui inspirais. J'en fus à la fois peinée, car mon propre père avait peur de moi, et rassurée, car son instinct de survie fonctionnait à merveille.

Il me détailla longuement, avant de secouer la tête pour se ressaisir. J'arrivais presque à lire dans ses pensées. Il devait se dire "du calme, ce n'est que ma fille."

'Je suis heureux de te voir réveillée.' dit-il.

Il s'avança pour me prendre dans ses bras. Carlisle, Edward et moi-même eurent la même réaction.

'Non, stop !'

Charlie se retourna pour faire face aux deux garçons et leur lança un regard interrogateur.

'Je ne peux pas prendre ma fille dans mes bras ?'

'Heu... Le coup qu'elle a reçu sur la tête...' commença Edward.

'Il s'agit de sa commotion' reprit Carlisle en arborant son ton le plus professionel, ce qui produisit l'effet escompté.

'Ah bon...'

Charlie me lança un pauvre sourire désolé. Je le rassurai d'un regard. J'espèrais secrètement qu'il parte bientôt, je ne savais pas combien de temps je pourrais encore tenir.

'Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? Tu avais l'air tellement mal en point ces derniers jours... Tu hurlais des choses abominables...'

Un frisson le parcourut. J'éprouvai soudain du remords. Charlie avait assisté à ma transformation lente et douloureuse. Il avait entendu mes souhaits de quitter ce monde. Il avait dû souffrir autant que moi.

'A-t-on arrêté celui qui a fait ça ?' demanda Edward, le regard soucieux et menaçant.

'Non, hélas... Mais si je tenais ce salaud...' menaça Charlie.

J'étais complètement perdue. De qui et de quoi était-il question ? J'interrogeais rapidement Edward du regard. Il me fit un signe rapide signifiant que j'aurai droit aux explications plus tard.

'Tu n'as pas vu qui c'était, Bella ?' me demanda Charlie.

'Heu... Non' répondis-je en tout sincérité. Comment pourrais-je avoir vu quelqu'un si la version officielle était une chute dans les escaliers ?

Le bip de Charlie grésilla. Il s'excusa et partit. Dès qu'il fut hors de la pièce, je lançais un regard soupçonneux sur Edward. J'en profitais pour mettre en paranthèses mon self-control.

'C'est quoi cette histoire ?'

'On a changé de version officielle.'

'Merci de m'en avoir informé...' grommelais-je.

'Tu as eu un accident de voiture.' dit Carlisle.

La façon dont il me l'annonça parut extrêmement crédible. J'étais à deux doigts d'y croire moi-même alors que je savais que cette excuse avait été inventée de toute pièce. Je remarquais encore une fois à quel point nos pouvoirs - les pouvoirs des vampires - étaient sans limite.

'Ah, c'est assez différent du plan initial.'

'Alice s'est fait une joie de laisser quelques preuves sur la route' précisa Edward, tout guilleret. 'Tu t'es fait renversée vers La Push, à l'abri des regards. Le conducteur t'a laissée en plan après avoir appelé les secours. Aucune trace de lui... Tu as reçu pas mal de bleus, de fractures de côtes...'

'... Et un sacré coup sur la tête.' acheva Carlisle. 'Voilà pourquoi tu divagais et tu criais dans ton sommeil.'

'Charlie a gobé ça ?' m'étonnai-je.

'Charlie a gobé ça.'

Pas mal, comme plan.'

A cet instant, Charlie refit surface, ainsi que mon mal-être.

'Désolé, un gamin s'est esquinté en tombant d'une moto, je dois y aller. Ca ne te dérange pas ?'

'Non' répondis-je en souriant. J'étais heureuse qu'il parte. Cette vicieuse tentation était bientôt terminée. 'Ton travail est important, et maintenant que je suis réveillée et en pleine forme, je pourrai me débrouiller sans toi.'

Il acquiesça, loin d'être convaincu. Apparamment, mon pouvoir de persuasion mériterait d'être un tantinet plus travaillé pour égaler celui de Carlisle. J'avais encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir.

'Puis-je au moins embrasser ma fille ?'

Carlisle me jeta un coup d'oeil. Un baiser offrait moins de contact qu'une embrassade. J'opinai. Cette action se passa si vite que Charlie n'y vit que du feu. Malheureusement, Edward ne semblait pas partager mon assurance.

'Oui, allez-y.' répondit Carlisle en touchant discrètement le coude de son fils avant que celui-ci ne fasse une remarque que mon père n'aurait pas aprécié.

Charlie s'approcha de moi, et je savais que cette proximité était plus que dangereuse, mais je voulais tester ma volonté. L'odeur du sang était très forte, et de plus en plus apétissante au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de moi, mais les liens qui m'unissaient à mon père m'empêchaient de succomber à la tentation. C'avait été ma plus grande peur : mordre Charlie. Mon corps semblait respecter cette peur, valable pour lui seul.

A mon grand soulagement, je sus me tenir - avec difficulté cependant - lorsque Charlie posa ses lèvres sur mon front, mais mes ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans mes paumes et j'étais sur le point de sentir ma peau se marbre se fendre fictivement.

'Je reviens vite.'

'Je serai à la maison ou chez les Cullen quand tu rentreras.'

'Elle peut quitter l'hôpital ?' s'étonna Charlie.

'Oui, dès ce soir. J'ai proposé de l'héberger le temps de sa guérison.' dit Carlisle en arborant de nouveau son air convaincant.

Charlie hésitait. Il argumenta sur le fait qu'il était apte de s'occuper de sa fille, mais il avoua que si je vivais sous le toit d'un docteur, il serait effectivement plus rassuré. Carlisle ne put qu'être d'accord. Charlie remercia longuement Carlisle. Edward me surveillait du coin de l'oeil. Carlisle partit en même temps que Charlie, nous laissant seuls, Edward et moi.

'Je crois que je te le dirai souvent, mais... tu es splendide !' dit Edward. Visiblement il apréciait ma nouvelle beauté.

'Pas qu'avant tu n'étais pas à mon goût, mais là...'

'Merci Edward. Mais je ne me sens toujours pas digne de la tienne de splendeur. Tu as toujours exercé sur moi cette... fascination.'

'Et toi, tu m'as toujours tenté !'

Il baisa mes poignets, mon cou, mes joues puis mes lèvres, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsque j'étais humaine. C'était une façon de me montrer que je restais la même pour lui.

'Si tu ne m'en veux pas, j'ai pu résister à l'appel du sang de mon père, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir résister encore longtemps avec tous ces humains ici.'

Edward me regarda un instant, puis il me prit dans ses bras pour la seconde fois et sauta par la fenêtre. Il courut et atteignit les bois environnant Forks en un rien de temps.

'Tu devrais t'habituer à te nourir ici.' dit-il en regardant autour de nous pour vérifier qu'aucun chasseur ni randonneur n'était dans les parages.

La faune qui habitait ces bois était attrayante, mais je sentais que ce pis-aller n'était pas suffisant. Il me fallait du sang humain, même s'il me répugnait et m'ensorcelait en même temps. Je savais qu'il me faudrait déployer quantité de sang-froid et de volonté pour refouler mes instincts. Si je mordais un humain, comment réagirait Carlisle ? Et Edward ? Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

'Oh oh'

Edward fronça le nez et m'enlaça la taille. Son regard était focalisé sur quelque chose de lointain, à travers les arbres. Ma nouvelle vue était difficile à contrôler. Je ne voyais que les arbres.

Je le sentis avant de le voir. Une odeur bizarre et désagréable, une odeur de chat mouillé, mêlé à l'odeur des ordures stagnant dans une allée depuis plusieurs semaines.

Puis je le vis. Lui. celui qui me manquait tant, celui qui m'avait sauvée, celui que j'avais rejeté dès le retour des Cullen. Jacob Black, mon meilleur ami. Ou plutôt mon meilleur ennemi. Il avait encore poussé, c'était évident. Je devais paraître ridiculement insignifiante du haut de mon mètre soixante deux. Ses cheveux étaient toujours coupés à ras et un masque de fureur mêlé à de la douleur était peint sur son visage. Son clan - Sam, Embry, Quil, Paul et Jared - suivait de près, dans cette même posture en V que lorsque je les avait vus pour la première fois dans la clairière.

'Jacob' murmurais-je, en proie à la folie.

Il ne m'accorda pas même un regard, focalisé sur Edward.

'Qui lui a fait ça ?' grogna-t-il. 'Qui a osé lui infliger ça ?'

'C'est moi' répondit calmement Edward.

'Le Traité est rompu, tu en as conscience ? A la seconde même où tes dents de sangsue...'

Il n'osa pas continuer. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et je crus qu'il allait se transformer à l'instant. Sam lui intima de se calmer. Mon regard se tourna vers ce dernier. je ne l'avais jamais vu en colère. C'était un spectacle assez surprenant. Il était maître de lui corporellement parlant, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Consciente que la situation était en passe de dégénérer, je décidais de m'interposer. Après tout, n'étais-je pas la cause de tout ceci ?

'Avant que la faute ne retombe sur les épaules d'Edward, je tiens à préciser que c'était ce que je voulais.'

Jacob écarquilla les yeux.

'Tu voulais devenir une sangsue ?'

'Oui, et ceci, bien avant que tu me sauves, Jacob.'

Il eut un rire jaune.

'Te sauver ? De lui ? (Il désigna Edward.) A croire que ça n'a servi à rien. Tu es maintenant mon ennemie, Bella.'

'Stop !' s'interposa Edward. 'Si ça doit être la faute de quelqu'un, c'est forcément la mienne. J'ai intentionnellement mordu Bella, sans son accord, et j'ai failli la tuer.'

Jacob, à cet aveu, trembla encore plus fort.

'Edward Cullen' dit Sam 'le fait que tu aies mordu Bella constitue une faute. Le Traité spécifiait...'

'Au diable ce fichu Traité !' explosai-je. 'Jacob, Sam, vous me connaissez, je vous estime, vous avez été une seconde famille pour moi. Surtout toi, Jacob. Je ne serai jamais capable de vous tuer ou de vous faire du mal !'

Le masque de fureur de Jacob vacilla légèrement pendant un court instant, mais il se reprit.

'Et vous, ' ajoutai-je dans un murmure 'seriez-vous capable de me tuer ?'

Ce fut Sam qui me répondit, évitant ainsi à Jacob de donner les douloureuses explications lui-même.

'Bella, nous sommes des tueurs. Nos deux races sont faites pour s'entretuer, c'est comme ça, et l'on n'y peut rien. Le Traité a été établi il y a bien longtemps par le grand-père de Jake et le père d'Edward, les deux chefs de nos races, pour enterrer provisoirement et sous conditions la hache de guerre. Une des clauses spécifiait que les vampires avaient interdiction de mordre un humain. Cette clause a été rompue, par conséquent nous sommes de nouveau en guerre.'

'Mais Sam...'

Si j'avais encore été capable de pleurer, je l'aurais sans doute déjà fait, comme me le rappelèrent les trémolos de tristesse dans ma voix.

'Sam, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais une étrangère, j'ai passé des moments salvateurs à vos côtés et j'en étais heureuse. Mon coeur avait été lacéré inutilement et vous aviez été ma colle à coeur brisé, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ça.'

Je me tournais vers un Jacob toujours aussi furieux en apparence. Ses yeux le trahissaient : ils reflètaient une grande douleur. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que mon voeu le plus cher soit de devenir un vampire alors que mon meilleur ami était un loup-garou ?

'Jake...'

J'avançais vers lui, mais il recula en plissant le nez.

'Jacob, je t'aimais, tu étais mon meilleur ami... Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, tu as toujours compté et comptera toujours. Tu sais très bien que je suis sincère. Pourquoi ne pas essayer de vivre ensemble et de mettre fin à cette espèce d'obligation de se massacrer ?'

Paul, le plus teigneux et lunatique de la meute de loup-garous ricana derrière Sam. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

'Et tu crois vraiment qu'on peut vivre ensemble ? Tu crois qu'on pourrait se faire des petites bouffes, ou regarder des matches de foot à la télé ensemble, ou encore chasser les uns à côté des autres ? Je crois que t'as rien pigé, Bella. Ton odeur et la sienne me répugnent. Je suis persuadé que c'est réciproque. Quand je vois des vampires, j'ai envie de les réduire en bouillie. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être un vampire normalement constituée, ou alors c'est une ruse, car penser qu'on pourrait vivre ensemble est une hérésie ! Et qu'importe les sentiments que Jake avait pour toi, tu es notre ennemie et nous te traiterons en tant que telle, qu'on ait partagé de bons moments ou pas !'

Un petit grognement de la part de Sam l'obligea à se taire. "Les sentiments que Jake avait pour toi" ? Pourquoi, si Jake était mon ennemi, l'emploi de l'imparfait me blessait-il autant ? Je secouai la tête pour essayer de me ressaisir. Toutes ces vérités m'étaient balancées en pleine figure par Sam et Paul. Je désirais entendre l'avis de l'intéressé Je levai alors des yeux meurtriers sur Jacob, qui grimaça.

'J'aimerais discuter seule à seul avec Jacob.' dis-je d'un ton résonablement assuré - Dieu merci, ma voix n'avait pris aucun accent hystérique.

'Quoi ?!' s'étonna Jake.

'Pas question !' hurlèrent en même temps le reste de la meute et Edward.

'Bien' dis-je, satisfaite. 'Vous voyez, vous arrivez à vous entendre sur une chose, c'est un bon début pour une future vie en communauté.'

Ma petite démonstration fit son petit effet chez les uns comme chez les autres.

'A ta guise' décida Sam.

'Non, hors de question Bella !' grogna Edward.

Il m'enserra étroitement la taille, comme pour me dissuader de partir.

'Fais-moi confiance, et à lui aussi.' soufflai-je.

'C'est à peine si je te fais confiance, alors ne me demande pas de_ lui _faire confiance !' se plaignit-il en essayant de m'éblouir.

'Edward, c'est ma décision. Jake a été là quand tu avais déserté, tu ne peux pas me refuser cette discussion !'

Cet argument eut l'effet escompté, et je pus me libérer adroitement de son étreinte sans qu'il ne cherche à me retenir. Je fis alors un pas vers Jacob, qui ne recula pas cette fois. Quelque chose me disait qu'il était heureux que je remette Edward à sa place, en lui rappelant les liens qui nous unissaient. Néanmoins, il gardait le douloureux masque d'hostilité et de rage. Il reprit les mots de Sam, espérant me rappeler qu'il dépendait de lui et du reste de la meute :

'A ta guise.'

Il se dirigea vers les arbres et je le suivis. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, il pila et se retourna vers moi. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et me toisa.

'Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?'

Tout le venin qu'il avait dévercé dans cette question me blessa. Son visage était crispé par la fureur. Le reverrai-je un jour sourire ? J'en doutais. Pour éviter de lui montrer ma peine, je décidais moi aussi d'insufler de la méchanceté dans mes paroles.

'Jacob, espèce d'idiot ! Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? Pourquoi me détestes-tu autant après tout ce qu'on a partagé ? Après tous ces moments... Suis-je obligée de te montrer à quel point je t'aime pour que cette mascarade cesse enfin ?'

'Mascarade ? Bon sang, Bella, c'est tout sauf une mascarade ! C'est réel, nous ne pouvons pas nous entendre ! C'est comme ça, tu ferais mieux d'oublier ces "bons moments" comme tu dis ! Fais comme moi...'

Je flanchais. Il disait ça pour me mentir, pour ne pas me montrer sa douleur... Non ?

'Jake...'

'Excuse-moi, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.' dit-il en détournant les yeux. Je décidai d'employer les grands arguments.

'Jake, avant que je devienne vampire, tu étais loup, et ça ne me gênait pas. Ce n'est pas une paire de dents acérées et des yeux rouges qui vont y changer quelque chose !'

'Tu as raison, c'est ta soif !' rétorqua-t-il.

'Mais je deviendrai végétarienne ! Je sais quel est votre rôle. Vous devez protéger les gens contre nous. Mais si nous ne tuons personne, il n'y a personne à protéger de votre côté !'

'D'ici là, tu en auras tué un grand nombre. Je veux t'en empêcher.'

'En me tuant ?' demandai-je.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Son visage se radoucit quelque peu.

'Je ne pourrai jamais te faire de mal, Bella.'

'Alors arrête de m'envoyer des mensonges blessants à la figure.'

'Désolé.'

Ses yeux étaient braqués sur le sol et je commençais à mesurer l'intensité de la peine que je lui avais causé en retournant avec Edward et en devenant un vampire. Pourquoi lui avais-je fait subir ça ? Lui qui avait tant fait pour moi. Instinctivement, je m'avançai vers lui. Les vieux réflexes humains... Il ne broncha pas.

'Jake... je te demande pardon pour tout.'

'Tu n'y es pour rien, Bella. Tu es un attrape-problèmes. Après tout, ce n'est pas ta faute si tu vis dans un endroit où vampires et loup-garous se livrent bataille. Tu as choisi ton camp. Et encore... Edward t'y a forcé, même si tu disais le vouloir.'

Je m'approchai encore de lui jusqu'à me retrouver à proximité de sa peau incandescente. Cette chaleur me brûait la peau, même s'il se tenait à quelques centimètres. Tout dans nos races semblait s'accorder pour mieux se rejeter.

'Je te dégoûte ?' demandai-je en le voyant plisser le nez.

'C'est supportable. Je regrette juste ton odeur humaine. Tu sentais si bon ! Et moi, je t'insupporte ?'

'Ca ne me demande aucun effort.' mentis-je.

Soudain, Jacob battit en retraite et retrouva son masque de fureur. Quelques instants plus tard, émergea Paul d'entre les arbres.

'Je crois qu'il est grand temps de mettre fin à cette lamentable discussion.' dit-il en me coulant un regard meurtrier, que je lui renvoyais sans mal.

Cette discussion m'avait aidée. Malheureusement, Jacob n'était pas seul. Il y avait cinq autres loup-garous qui décidaient en même temps que lui. Et je doutais fort que la majorité fasse pencher la balance vers la paix entre loups et vampires. Mais cette discussion m'aura au moins appris une chose : Jake ne me détestait pas, comme je l'avais d'abord cru. Mais je savais aussi que les dommages que je lui avaient causé étaient irréparables.

**Blabla : **_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Le dernier paragraphe est un peu une conclusion du chapitre, si c'est mal tourné, je m'en excuse, je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre. Désolée pour les imperfections, et merci de me les signaler ! Le chapitre suivant arrive bientôt j'espère ! Dites ce que vous en pensez._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre huitième : Conflit**

**Note : **_Merci pour vos reviews ! J'accepte les critiques que vous me faites (encore heureux !) et je tiens à m'excuser aurpès de ceux qui seront plus enclins à penser que Bella devrait avoir un peu plus de retenue et de sauvagerie devant les humains (en particulier Charlie) et les loups-garous. Mais je tiens à expliquer l'état d'esprit de la Bella que j'ai choisi de mettre en scène : en tant qu'humaine, elle détestait le sang, je pense donc que cet fait devrait jouer sur son état vampirique, ainsi, elle peut mieux se contrôler, surtout que l'idée de mordre Charlie la répugne tellement qu'elle arrive à se contrôler. Quant aux loups-garous, je vois mal Bella se jeter toutes dents dehors sur Sam et sa meute, même si elle a du mal à se contrôler, elle ne le fera pas. Surtout que Jake compte énormément pour elle, presque autant qu'Edward, donc j'ai choisi de la faire plus "contrôlée", et je sais que c'est la solution de facilité, mais je préfère la faire comme ça et ne pas m'embêter avec cette retenue qui n'est pas l'idée principale de cette fan fic. Voilà, pardon si ça a l'air d'être un plaidoyer, mais je tenais à m'expliquer sur ma façon de raisonner. Bonne lecture ! Et continuez vos reviews, même si c'est pour me dire que vous n'aimez pas !_

En rejoignant les autres loups et Edward, je songeais à un moyen de passer outre et d'abolir cette guerre obsolète et inutile pour le bien commun, sans succès. Edward était nonchalamment appuyé contre un arbre, dans une posture parfaitement détendue en apparences, mais je savais qu'intérieurement, il bouillonnait. Il ne voulait simplement pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait pour paraître plus menaçant, ou du moins pour ne pas montrer ses faiblesses.

Sam et les autres se trouvaient à bonne distance, luttant contre l'envie de lui arracher la tête. Jacob reprit immédiatement sa place dans la meute, suivi de près par Paul qui me lança au passage un regard sournois. Edward rompit sa posture de statue pour m'enlacer la taille dans un geste protecteur. Je remarquai que ce geste attira le regard de Jacob, qui fit un effort pour ne pas montrer sa rage. Apparamment, je comptais encore pour lui, et il éprouvait toujours une jalousie humaine. Cette idée me réconforta, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

"Alors ?" demanda Paul à Sam. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ceux-là ? On les tue ?"

"Hors de question" grogna Jacob en lui faisant face. "Hors de question de faire du mal à Bella."

"Tu veux toujours la protéger après ce qu'elle vient de faire ?" gronda Paul. "Elle ne mérite pas tes égards."

"Paul..." le réprimanda Sam. "Jacob a raison, il est hors de question de tuer Bella."

"Et l'autre ?" demanda Paul en désignant Edward de la tête.

"Oh, on peut le tuer." dit Jacob en arborant un rictus malfaisant.

Edward feula dérechef et je me plaçai instinctivement devant lui.

"Personne ne sera tué." dis-je en employant un ton des plus menaçants.

"Ton copain le mérite, Bella." objecta Jacob en s'approchant.

D'instinct, j'avançai aussi, mais Edward me retint.

"Si tu tues Edward, alors tu peux être sûr que je mourrai avec lui." menaçai-je.

"Il a fait de toi un monstre, une sangsue ! Rien de plus ! Que t'a-t-il apporté de bon ?" s'énerva Jacob, tremblant à nouveau.

Cette question me rappela de douloureux souvenirs. Edward m'avait affirmé "je ne t'apporte rien de bon, Bella" avant de me quitter et cette phrase m'avait laçéré le coeur.

"Il m'a offert l'immortalité... Et son amour pour l'éternité !" dis-je en lui lançant un regard meurtrier. J'étais une pauvre Juliette qui n'arrivait pas à faire entendre raison à Pâris de son amour pour Roméo. Je me souvins des didascalies _Ils se battent. Pâris meurt. _J'espèrai que ce conflit n'ait pas à en arriver là, même si Jacob prendrait beaucoup de plaisir à tuer mon dieu.

"Il t'a dérobé ton humanité ! A cause de lui, le Traité est rompu ! A cause de lui, nous nous compliquons les choses afin de t'épargner, et toi tu refuses que ce suceur de sang meure ?"

Ses tremblements redoublèrent et je crus qu'il allait se transformer.

"Laisse-le se calmer" m'intima doucement Edward.

Jacob lança un regard noir sur Edward.

"Non je ne me calmerai pas ! C'est ta faute, entièrement ta faute ! Je ne peux plus lui parler par ta faute ! Je ne peux plus la protéger, ni même l'aimer à cause de toi ! On aurait été bien plus heureux si tu n'avais jamais existé, sale sangsue !"

"Bella a choisi, je ne lui ai pas imposé mon amour !" se défendit Edward en grognant. Ses pupilles étaient d'un noir d'encre et ses points étaient sérrés. Manifestement, il usait d'une énorme volonté pour ne pas se jeter sur Jake et le réduire en bouillie.

"Je ne lui ai imposé que l'immortalité, et ce, contre mon gré."

"Contre ton gré ? Ha ah ! Tu insinues qu'on t'a forcé à la mordre et à la dépouiller de son sang ?!" dit Jacob en avançant vers Edward, mais Sam lui prit le bras et secoua la tête.

"En quelque sorte" admit Edward.

Jacob, suspicieux, se calma quelque peu. La fureur commença à faire place à la surprise.

"Tu... ne voulais pas le faire ? La transformer ?"

"Bella le voulait, mais moi j'étais contre. Et je regrette de l'avoir privée de sa vie normale."

Je fus surprise d'entendre ces paroles, je ne savais pas qu'il le regrettait. Je me demandai alors si ce n'était pas une façon de prendre Jake par les sentiments, mais j'en doutais. Edward n'avait jamais réellement voulu me transformer. Je savais d'ores et déjà pourquoi, et je savais que je ne devais pas le prendre mal, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

"Mais... Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?"

"On m'a tendu un piège. Mon ennemie avait une arme que ne soupçonnais pas : elle avait le pouvoir de sa faire obéir."

"Qui... Qui avait intérêt à ce que tu transformes Bella ?" demanda Jacob, de plus en plus abasourdi.

"Qui avait intérêt à la tuer ?"

Jacob ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais il conserva son regard soupçonneux. Le reste de la meute restait interdite face à ce duel verbal. J'étais dans le même état qu'eux.

"Victoria..." murmura Jacob.

"La rouquine ?" demanda Sam. "Celle que nous avons en vain essayé de neutraliser ?"

"Oui." dit Edward.

"C'est pour ça que cette garce n'arrêtait pas de nous filer entre les doigts... Pourquoi voulait-elle tuer Bella ?" demanda Embry.

Le tour que prenait la conversation me surprit. L'entente que témoignaient les loups avec Edward était bien plus que surprenante, elle était factice, presque déguisée. Mais je préssentais que c'était trop irréaliste et trop beau pour être vrai.

"J'ai tué son compagnon" répondit Edward, ce qui provoqua un relant de souvenirs douloureux. Je jetai un oeil à ma main, à l'endroit où subsistait fictivement mon ancienne cicatrice, effacée lors de la transformation. "Elle préférait donc se venger en tuant ma compagne. Ce que j'ai bien failli faire..."

A la mention de "compagne", Jacob se raidit. Je m'approchai d'Edward et lui pris la main pour le réconforter. Ce devait être difficile pour lui.

"J'ai essayé de la traquer" reprit Edward en pressant ses doigts contre les miens. "En vain."

"Nous de même" répondit Sam. "Nous lui avons donné la chasse, mais nous avons abandonné dès votre retour. Tu dois connaître notre rôle, Edward Cullen."

"Oui, vous devez débarasser la Terre des vampires." répondit Edward en ironisant.

Sam esquissa un sourire. Il avait beau être le plus âgé de la meute, il avait toujours l'air aussi jeune.

"Oui... Mais pas seulement. Nous aimons à nous appeler les 'Protecteurs', appellation qui englobe la protection des humains de la Push et de Forks. D'une certaine manière..."

Il s'arrêta, comme si la fin de sa phrase aurait un impact très important. Il lança un regard nerveux à ses frères avant de se retourner vers Edward.

"D'une certaine manière, Edward n'est pas totalement responsable de la rupture du Traité."

"Quoi ?! Mais c'est Edward qui a mordu ! Ce sont ses dents !" s'énerva Jacob.

"Edward n'était qu'un object" objecta Sam, à contrecoeur. Ses paroles avaient un je-ne-sais-quoi d'irréaliste, d'irrationnel.

"Qu'est-ce qui nous le prouve ?" demanda Paul, mécontent, lui aussi. "Sam, serais-tu en train de leur fournir une excuse ?"

Sam feula en direction de Paul. Je connaissais les véritables intentions de Sam, mais je devinais que Paul l'avait presque perçé à jour. J'étais émue de constater que le chef de la meute était partagé entre nous épargner en souvenir de nos bons moments, et nous tuer sous le poids des autres loups. Je savais que même si Sam penchait pour la première solution, notre destin serait l'affrontement, et dans tous les cas la mort. Cette idée m'arracha un frisson de désespoir. Je ne voulais pas que les loups ou Edward meure par ma faute.

Je m'en rendais compte à présent, cette transformation avait eu lieu au pire moment. Maintenant, les loups-garous étaient nos ennemis, Jake compris - à mon plus grand désespoir - et aucun terrain d'entente n'était accessible entre nos deux races. Dame Nature avait fait en sorte que nous ayons un destin en commun : nous entretuer. Quiconque défierait Dame Nature serait perdant à tous coups.

Soudain, Sam et les autres loups braquèrent leur regard du même côté, sur leurs gardes. Ils avaient les yeux grands ouverts, ceux de félins surpris et prêts à passer à l'attaque. J'entendais des pas précipités, trop précipités pour être humains. Un vampire courait dans notre direction. Quelques instants plus tard, émergea Alice d'entre les arbres. Elle jeta un regard inquiet et troublé en direction des loups-garous. Je fus très surprise de la voir ici. Et je ne fus pas la seule.

"Non !" hurla Edward à l'intention de Paul, qui avait presque commencé à se jeter sur elle.

"Oh non" murmura Alice en comprenant la situation.

Pourquoi était-elle venue ? Avait-elle eu une vision de cette confrontation, et avait-elle vu que quelque chose se finirait mal au point d'aller nous retrouver pour nous prévenir ? Elle avait l'air complètement bouleversée et me jetait des regards anxieux, sans même se préoccuper des loups-garous. Edward sonda son esprit, et parut surpris lui aussi. Apparamment, la nouvelle était de taille, et très inquiétante.

"Vous devriez partir" dit Edward à l'intention des loups-garous.

"Et pourquoi je te prie ?" s'étonna Paul. "Depuis quand devons-nous nous référer à un vampire pour savoir ce que nous avons à faire ?"

Alice s'approcha à pas feutrés de moi, et encercla ses bras autour de mes épaules. Là, je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. La confrontation allait-elle tourner au vinaigre ? C'était tellement surréaliste. Il n'y avait rien eu de sensé dans cette discussion. J'avais seulement réussi quelques instants à repousser l'envie des loups de tuer Edward. Mais leur nature était leur nature, et je ne pouvais pas aller contre ça. Ils étaient - nous étions - d'éternels ennemis, et le temps finirait par effacer toute sensibilité ou affection qui m'unissait à eux. J'avais fait une erreur, lourde en conséquences.

"Si vous tenez à la vie, vous devriez suivre notre conseil. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps" ajouta Alice.

Les loups-garous se regardèrent, abasourdis par l'insolence d'Alice. Embry, Paul et Jacob avancèrent vers elle, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, elle n'enleva pas non plus ses bras de mes épaules.

"Avant que vous ne fassiez quelque chose de stupide, je tiens à vous informer d'une chose" renchérit Alice.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, sur leurs gardes. J'avais parlé à Jake de la faculté d'Alice à prévoir l'avenir. Sans doute avaient-ils fait le rapprochement avec son arrivée inattendue. J'étais très inquiète à présent. Alice devait détenir une information de taille pour tenir les loups à respect. Je jetai un oeil à Edward, qui me détaillait avec un air soucieux sur le visage. Pour qu'il s'inquiète, les nouvelles ne devaient vraiment pas être excellentes.

"Et bien ? Pourquoi devrions-nous reporter la date de votre exécution ?" demanda Jake en grimaçant.

"Parce que les Volturi arriveront d'une minute à l'autre" répondit Alice.

**Note : **_Voilà, désolée pour le fait que les vampires et les loups ne s'entretuent pas, c'était une discussion clé pour la suite. Des avis ?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre neuvième : Choix**

"Parce que les Volturi arriveront d'une minute à l'autre" répondit Alice.

Les loups écarquillèrent les yeux. Je manquais de chavirer. Edward se glissa derrière moi pour me rattraper si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Je m'efforçai de rester maître de moi-même, non sans jeter un regard inquiet à Alice, dont les yeux faisaient la navette entre les loups et son frère.

Ils venaient pour moi. Ils avaient souhaité ma transformation. C'était chose faite. Mais je savais qu'ils n'en resteraient pas là. Pour une raison qui m'échappait complètement, je représentais un grand intérêt pour eux. Un "potentiel". Potentiel qui restait introuvable selon moi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de redouter cette visite. Au moins, les Cullen ne risquaient pas grand chose, car ils avaient rempli la part du marché, c'est-à-dire me transformer.

"Qui sont les Volturi ?" demanda Jake, suspicieux.

"Nos supérieurs en quelque sorte. Certains des plus vieux et des plus puissants vampires au monde. Nous leur devons obéissance, même si nous ne dépendons pas directement d'eux." expliqua Alice, de sorte qu'ils comprennent que si les Volturi les trouvaient dans les parages, leur vie serait d'ores et déjà terminée.

"Pourquoi viennent-ils ? S'ils sont si puissants que ça, ils enverraient des serviteurs à leur place..." objecta Paul, loin d'être convaincu.

"Disons que nous avons fait une espèce de marché avec eux." dit Alice en se tournant vers moi. J'acquisçai. Je devais annoncer le but de leur visite.

"Les Cullen devaient me transformer rapidement, sous peine de représailles sanglantes." dis-je, même si les intentions des Volturi n'avaient pas été aussi explicites, leurs paroles avaient bien ce sens.

Les loups se contentèrent de me dévisager. Ils devaient se demander pourquoi il avait été si important pour des vampires si puissants de me voir devenir vampire.

"Vous devriez partir" dit précipitamment Alice. Ils étaient en route. Et ils arrivaient bientôt.

Les loups ne se concertèrent même pas. Sam inclina la tête dans la direction d'Alice, certainement pour lui signifier qu'ils le feraient. Jake me regarda, et je vis dans ses yeux une sorte de volonté de faire un pas dans ma direction pour me serrer dans ses bras. Il se retint, et je le déplorais. Les loups jetèrent un rapide coup d'oeil du côté de la forêt, fronçant le nez. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient hors de vue.

Alice se précipita vers moi.

"Nous devons faire vite" dit-elle en me prenant la main. "Je n'ai pas eu de vision précise, mais leurs intentions ne sont pas des plus amicales."

"Carlisle ?" demanda Edward.

"A la maison." répondit Alice. "Et nous devons nous y rendre immédiatement."

"Mais... Et les Volturi ?" balbutiai-je.

Ils me lancèrent un coup d'oeil consterné. Soudain je compris.

"Il n'a jamais été question que les Volturi viennent ?"

"Si Bella. Malheureusement, leur venue est imminente." répondit Alice. "Seulement, nous aurons peut-être le temps de déguerpir d'ici leur arrivée, tu comprends ?"

On aurait dit qu'elle parlait à une gosse de cinq ans. Néanmoins je compris son agacement. Mon manque de lucidité nous ralentissait. Au moins, Carlisle nous protégera si jamais la situation dégénère. Edward me prit la main et nous allions commencer à courir lorsqu'un nuage d'odeurs différentes nous assaillit.

Alice regarda nerveusement Edward, qui se rapprocha de moi. Quelques instants plus tard, nous vîmes sortir des arbres trois têtes dangereusement connues. Aro, Felix, Jane. Edward m'enlaça la taille dans un geste protecteur, et Alice se rapprocha de moi, formant un petit glacis protecteur.

Je m'étonnai de la présence d'Aro pour une affaire si peu importante. Il n'avait évidemment pas changé en quelques mois. La rapidité dont il s'était souvenu de notre marché m'étonna d'autant plus. Ses yeux fatigués étaient braqués sur moi et j'eus de nouveau cette stupide pulsion de toucher sa peau de craie, qui me fascinait toujours autant. Je fus soulagée de constater qu'il ne pouvait pas écouter mes pensées.

Felix, quant à lui, avait revêtu son habituel manteau, qui d'ordinaire, le protégeait du soleil étincellant de Volterra. Ici, ce vêtement était superflu, car au milieu des arbres, de nuit, et sans la présence d'humains, il ne risquait pas de dévoiler sa nature. Son crâne presque rasé me fit penser aux membres d'une secte.

Jane, toujours aussi petite, mais toujours aussi dangereuse, était habillée un peu plus sobrement. Elle vouait apparemment un culte sans limite à Aro et, si la situation prenait un tournant en notre défaveur, elle serait certainement la plus redoutable. Elle avait déjà torturé Edward une fois, elle n'hésiterait pas à recommencer sur nous trois.

"Allons, vous voilà bien peu étonnés de nous voir" dit Aro en se postant devant nous, Felix et Jane à ses côtés. "Vraiment, quels pouvoirs fascinants, surtout le tien Alice. Dommage que vous ne vouliez pas vous joindre à notre petite troupe."

Edward grogna et Jane esquissa un mouvement dans sa direction. Je retins ma respiration, mais Aro jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Jane, qui, déçue, détourna les yeux.

"Du calme Edward. Pour le moment, il n'est question que d'une discussion entre nous." murmura Aro.

Edward ne répondit rien, Alice non plus. L'atmosphère était extrêmement tendue, et je regrettais la présence de Jasper, de Carlisle, et d'Emmett. Notre vulnérabilité sautait aux yeux. Tout ce que nous devions faire était de les écouter, sans chercher la confrontation. Car alors, ils ne feraient qu'un bouchée de nous.

"Je vois que tu as respecté notre arrangement." dit Aro à Edward en me regardant. Je détournai les yeux.

"Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez vérifier si tôt." répondit Edward.

"Tu dois savoir, en regardant là-dedans" dit Aro en pointant un doigt sur sa tempe "que Bella est très importante pour nous. Elle l'était déjà en tant qu'humaine, mais j'imagine qu'elle a doublé ses capacités en devenant vampire."

"Pourtant, Bella n'a pour le moment présenté aucun pouvoir particulier." répondit Alice.

Et elle avait raison. Seul mon pouvoir intéressait les Volturi, pourtant je n'en possédais aucun. Ils seront déçus de constater qu'ils s'étaient trompés, et peut-être nous laisseront-ils enfin tranquilles.

Aro secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Son regard se durcit, comme assailli d'un doute.

"Puis-je ?" me demanda-t-il. Je jetai un coup d'oeil craintif à Edward, qui toisa un long moment Aro, avant de hocher la tête. Je m'avançai donc et tendis la main.

Aro la prit avec mille précautions, comme si j'étais faite en sucre et que je risquais de m'effriter. Une fois de plus, le contact avec la peau d'Aro me fit frissoner. Je l'imaginais très douce, très fine, très lisse. Sa consistance était véritablement indescriptible. Il ferma les yeux et son expression tendue changea subitement. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, les plongea dans les miens et relâcha ma main. Je repris ma place aux côtés d'Edward, suivie des yeux par le regard vitreux et heureux d'Aro.

"Aucun pouvoir ?" demanda-t-il à Edward, ironique.

J'étais perdue. Non je n'avais aucun pouvoir. Edward regarda Aro en coin, suspiscieux. Alice se mordit la lèvre supérieure, mauvais signe. La conversation était en passe de se dégénérer.

"Edward, tu es décidément trop jeune. Ton pouvoir s'est-il présenté aussitôt à toi ?"

Edward garda le silence. La réponse était certainement non. J'étais de plus en plus perdue. Je doutais de posséder un jour un quelconque pouvoir. Certainement celui d'être la vampire la plus maladroite et la plus liée au danger.

"Bella, tu ne veux toujours pas nous rejoindre ? Tu n'imagines pas l'étendue de ce que tu peux nous apporter" dit Aro avec passion.

"Non" répondis-je, catégoriquement. Je n'avais aucune envie de devenir comme Jane ou Felix, ou même Aro. Je vivais mon amour, et c'était amplement suffisant pour moi. J'avais une nouvelle famille, je ne voulais pas tout gâcher.

Aro sourit, pas le moins du monde surpris.

"Dommage" dit-il. "Felix, Jane."

Felix s'avança, toutes dents luisantes dehors. Alice se précipita sur lui, mais il la stoppa et l'envoya valser au travers des arbres. Edward se sépara de moi pour lui succéder, mais Jane tourna ses yeux vers lui, et il s'écroula par terre.

Je paniquai. Alice et Edward se faisaient torturer dans le but de me protéger. La situation avait dégénéré. Aucune issue n'était possible pour nous, je le savais. Ils nous crontrôlaient. lls étaient plus puissants. Les autres Cullen n'étaient pas là, je n'avais aucun moyen de les joindre. Par désespoir, je tentai de me jeter sur Jane. Ma rapidité nouvellement acquise fit son effet, mais elle fut de courte durée. Alors que Jane était par terre, Felix se rua sur moi, et Aro releva Edward. Il lui prit la gorge et le souleva.

"Tu ne peux lutter" murmura Felix à mon oreille, tandis qu'il me tenait face contre le sol. "Viens avec nous, et les Cullen vivront. Essaye encore de lutter, et Jane se fera un plaisir de détruire ton précieux Edward. Aro en profitera pour éradiquer la famille Cullen."

De guerre lasse, je cessai de lutter. Je ne voulais absolument pas tuer les Cullen, surtout pas Edward. Que pouvais-je faire ? J'étais coincée, je n'étais pas assez puissante pour m'imposer et pour les dominer. Je ne pouvais que capituler. Ils pourraient toujours se lancer à mes trousses et me sauver plus tard, dès que la famille serait au complet. Ou alors, je pourrai tenter une fuite.

Aro me prit par les vêtements et me releva. Sa force me surprit. Je n'en attendais pas tant de la part du vampire le plus vieux de la terre. Ses manières doucereuses n'étaient que façade. Il jouait sur les apparences, comme Jane. Mais en réalité, il était extrêmement puissant. Nous ne pouvions décidément pas lutter. Je jetai un oeil à la situation. Felix avait pris le relais et dominait Edward, tandis que Jane regardait Alice, sonnée, étendue sur le sol.

"Que choisis-tu ?" me demanda Aro d'un ton dur. "Leur survie, ou leur mort ?"

Il connaissait très bien la réponse. Il usait de son pouvoir pour tous nous dominer. Mais surtout, il voulait montrer à Edward qu'il avait perdu et qu'il risquait de me perdre. Soudain, je sus que si je partais avec eux, je ne reviendrai pas. Je ne m'enfuirai pas, et personne ne viendra me sauver. La puissance des Volturi était trop forte, personne ne pouvait lutter. Néanmoins je n'avais pas le choix.

"Qu'ils vivent" répondis-je.

"Parfait. Jane, Felix."

Les deux gardes relâchèrent leur pouvoir sur Alice et Edward. Edward peina à se relever, et il me lança un regard qui voulait dire : "Je suis désolé." Je lui murmurai "je t'aime" qu'il lut sur mes lèvres. Ses yeux relfétaient sa tristesse et son incapacité à me protéger. La future culpabilité était lisible sur son visage. j'en fus troublée. Je comptais sur Alice pour le consoler.

Felix me prit et me posa sur son dos. Puis, ils commencèrent à courir. Je voyais mon amour s'éloigner de plus en plus de moi, debout, désespéré. Je regardai la cîme des arbres et aperçus la pleine lune éclairer partiellement les bois. Pour la première fois de ma vie de vampire, l'avenir me fit peur, et je doutais de revoir un jour mon Edward.

**Blabla : **_Voilà, chapitre un peu court, désolé. Si ça ressemble à "Assassin" pour ceux qui lisent, c'est tout à fait fortuit, car j'avais établi la trame de cette histoire bien avant d'entamer la lecture de cette fic. Pas ma faute si une américaine a eu la même idée que moi ! xD Néanmoins la suite diverge ! Voilà, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Point de vue d'Edward**

**Chapitre dixième : Angoisse**

Elle était partie. Partie, partie, partie. Je me levais, à moitié sonné, hébété. Je voulais me lancer à leurs trousses, retrouver mon ange, ma Bella. Une main douce et fraîche m'en empêcha. Je me retournais pour croiser les yeux bordeaux d'Alice.

"Inutile, ils sont déjà loin."

Je me laissai retomber à terre, et pris mon visage entre mes mains. Alice me frictionna le dos, tout autant hébétée que moi.

"Que va-t-il lui arriver ?" lui demandai-je d'une voix sourde.

"C'est incertain. Je suis encore trop sous le choc pour apercevoir quoi que ce soit." dit-elle en faisant la moue.

Elle s'assit à mes côtés. Nous gardâmes le silence un instant. J'essayai de ne pas penser à ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire subir, occupant mes pensées à confectionner des scénarios pour la sauver. La forteresse de Volterra. C'était là-bas qu'ils l'emmenaient. C'était là-bas qu'il fallait attaquer. Mais comment ? S'ils nous avaient menacés de mort une fois, ils ne se priveraient pas de mettre leur menace à exécution dès qu'ils verraient ne serait-ce qu'une étincelle de nos dents.

Je secouai la tête, incapable de raisonner convenablement.

"Je dois tenter quelque chose" dis-je en me remettant sur mes pieds aussi vite que l'éclair.

Alice se leva plus lentement en me regardant comme si j'étais devenu fou. De grandes cernes saillaient sous ses yeux, preuve de sa colère.

"C'est du suicide et tu le sais parfaitement ! Nous ferions mieux de convoquer la famille et de les avertir au plus vite !"

"Et laisser Bella encore plus longtemps entre leurs mains ? Non, Alice, je n'ai pas besoin de la famille pour la sauver."

Elle leva les mains au ciel, tentant de ne pas s'énerver encore plus. Mes paroles sonnaient faux, mais j'étais un désespéré. Elle devait comprendre.

"Si tu les poursuis, ils nous tueront tous, peut-êre même Bella avec, pas forcément physiquement, mais moralement à cause de notre exécution. Réfléchis, si tu te lances à leur poursuite, ce sera dans le but de te retrouver avec elle ! Quelle sera l'utilité s'ils nous tuent ?"

Elle marquait un point. Cependant je ne répondis rien. Elle baissa finalement les yeux.

"Désolée si je m'énerve. J'aurais réagi de la même façon que toi si c'était Jasper qu'ils avaient enlevé. Cependant tu m'aurais raisonnée, comme je le fais avec toi en ce moment."

"Je sais, Alice."

Je me frottais le visage, essuyant mimétiquement les larmes de colère inexistantes que je sentais couler sur mes joues.

* * *

**Point de vue de Bella**

Le vent fouettait mon visage au fur et à mesure de notre course en direction, semblait-il, de Volterra. Nous avions fait le voyage en jet privé, que les Volturi avaient en leur possession, et dont ils s'étaient servi pour venir me prendre. Je m'étais sentie seule, comme une prisonnière surveillée par les yeux inquisiteurs et attentifs de Jane et de Felix. Aro, lui, était occupé à contacter la résidence pour avertir la "maison" que le plan avait remporté beaucoup de succès, et qu'ils me ramenaient en Italie.

J'espèrai ardemment qu'Edward ne nous avait pas poursuivis, même si je n'avais qu'une seule envie : celle de le revoir, de ne pas le quitter. Je revoyais son visage à moitié sonné, peiné et perdu, tandis que je m'éloignais. Image qui, je le savais déjà, allait hanter mes nuits futures.

L'avenir était de plus en plus incertain. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'ils attendaient de moi ni ce que j'avais de si important pour eux. Je n'avais même pas l'impression d'avoir le statut de vampire, tellement mes instincts étaient restés très humains. Alors quelle utilité avais-je pour eux ?

Nous arrivâmes de nuit, de sorte que le peu de foule dans les rues de la ville ne nous obligèrent pas à ralentir le rythme. Aro était fatigué par le voyage et par son combat avec Edward. Il ressemblait à un vieil humain, essoufflé par une rude côte à vélo. Sa peau de craie était encore plus translucide, on aurait dit qu'il était à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes. Reflexion stupide car les vampires, même aussi vieux qu'Aro, ne tombent jamais dans les pommes, et ne font d'ailleurs jamais de vélo.

Nous pénétrâmes dans les sous-terrains, lieu résidentiel de la famille Volturi et des gardes du corps. Escortée des deux côtés par Jane et Felix, les autres vampires nous regardaient passer devant eux en me détaillant. Je ne les avais jamais vus lors de ma première visite, et j'étais loin de me douter qu'ils étaient si nombreux.

Nous arrivâmes finalement dans l'anti-chambre dans laquelle nous avions passé notre interrogatoire. J'étais probablement dans la même situation de test qu'à l'époque. Aro s'assit derrière un majestueux bureau et ferma les paupières.

"Jane, ma chère, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît nous laisser ?" demanda Aro à Jane, et celle-ci hocha la tête avant de sortir de la pièce, Felix sur ses talons.

Aro laissa échapper un soupir contris. J'examinai furtivement mes vêtements. Ils étaient salis par le voyage et j'avais de la terre sur les mains. Je devais avoir l'air piteuse. Aro me détailla encore plus attentivement que moi. Je le toisai.

"Tu dois te demander pourquoi tu te trouves ici, je me trompe ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, comme si cet entretien était un passage-obligé sans grand intéret.

Je ne répondis rien, et continuai à la place de le toiser. Je n'allais pas me laisser faire, il m'avait arrachée à ma famille sans aucune raison. 'A la première opportunité de fuite, je mets les voiles mon gars' me dis-je en moi-même.

"Ta colère est légitime, après tout, je t'ai fait du mal." continua-t-il. Pas besoin d'avoir le don d'entendre les pensées pour le deviner. Je gardai le silence.

"Sache que tu as une grande importance pour nous."

Un autre vampire apparut soudain aux côtés d'Aro, comme par magie. Il était jeune et était vêtu entièrement de noir : long manteau noir, pantalon de cuir noir, bottes noires, cheveux courts noirs, yeux noirs. Son apparition me surpris tellement que je manquai de vaciller. Il avait des yeux inquisiteurs et curieux à mon égard. Aro ne manqua pas de remarquer ma défaillance.

"Chad ! Mon cher, tu as toujours eu le pouvoir de nous surprendre tous ! Chad, je te présente une nouvelle recrue, Isabella." dit Aro.

Chad s'apprêtait à venir me serrer la main, comme si de rien n'était, mais je battis en retraite, ce qui le fit sourire. Il reprit sa place à côté d'Aro, et croisa ses mains derrière son dos en continuant à me détailler.

"Comme tu peux le voir, Chad, Bella n'est pas particulièrement heureuse d'avoir été enrôlée." commenta Aro en arborant un horrible sourire poli.

"Pas particulièrement heureuse, en effet." répondit Chad, comme si mon état d'esprit faisait partie d'une routine bien connue. Je me demandais combien de "recrues" étaient dans le même cas que moi, qui puisse justifier l'impassibilité de cet être menaçant. "Peut-être qu'une discussion est encore un peu précoce. Ne faudrait-il pas la laisser se reposer ?"

"Mieux vaut briser la glace immédiatement."

"Quelle glace ?" demandai-je d'une voix sifflante, insolente. Chad cilla, surpris par mon ton. Aro se contenta de sourire, comme si cette réaction était encore une fois parfaitement normale et anodine.

"Bella, tu te trouves entre ces murs pour une raison. Ton destin de vampire était de toutes façons de te retrouver ici, tôt ou tard tu n'y aurais pas échappé. Je te l'avais déjà dit à l'époque, ton avenir en tant que vampire était prometteur. C'est ce qui est arrivé. Tu n'as encore aucune idée de ton talent. Mais ca ne saurait tarder."

"Ce n'était pas dans le contrat." répliquai-je. "Il n'a jamais été question que je rejoigne votre petite communauté de tueurs. Au contraire, Edward devait simplement me transformer et nous étions libres. Ce marché à été mené à bien."

"Certes, tu n'avais pas l'obligation de revenir. Néanmoins, tu nous dois une faveur, celle de vous avoir épargnés. Oh et inutile de te préciser que si tu tiens à la vie et à la sécurité de ton Edward et de sa famille, tu ne dois pas tenter de nous quitter, ni les rejoindre." dit Aro d'un ton posé.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Avais-je bien entendu ? Ils m'avaient enlevée par abus de pouvoir. J'étais obligée de leur obéir sinon les Cullen allaient mourir ? C'en fut trop pour moi. J'allais me jeter sur Aro en désespoir de cause, mais bien sûr, avant même d'avoir esquissé un mouvement, Chad changea de position et je m'effondrai sur place.

Je devais être la seule vampire à être encore capable de tomber dans les pommes. Cette pensée me dégoûta de moi-même. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je me trouvais allongée sur un lit, dans une petite pièce carrée aux murs de pierre très austères. Un chandelier pendait au-dessus de ma tête. La pièce n'était pas pourvue de fenêtre, mais d'épais rideaux décoraient une partie du mur. Une étagère était disposée dans un angle, avec des classiques de la littérature et des manuscrits vieux de centaines d'années.

Comment m'étais-je retrouvée ici ? Qui m'avait portée ? Où était la porte ? Toute ces questions défilaient dans ma tête à toute vitesse, faisant monter mon angoisse. J'étais bel et bien prisonnière d'une prison de pierre. Sans issue de secours. Sans mon Edward à mes côtés. Sans même mes yeux pour pleurer. Je sanglotai sèchement, prise d'un violent coup de blues et d'un profond désespoir. Qu'allais-je devenir ?

Soudain, une porte se dessina entre les pierres, tellement bien dissimulée que je ne l'avais pas aperçue au premier coup d'oeil. Cette porte s'ouvrit doucement et, vive comme un vampire, je tentai de sauter sur la personne qui entrait. Cependant, je me ruais sur un corps tout noir et dur comme le granit, qui me projeta à terre. Je n'étais décidément pas faite pour être vampire. Je levai les yeux pour voir qui venait de me mettre au tapis, et je rencontrai les yeux noirs de Chad.

Il avait un rictus sur les lèvres, tandis qu'il me regardait avec pitié. Il me tendit une main pour m'aider à me relever, mais le reste de ma diginité de presque-vampire refusa cette main tendue, et je me remis sur mes pieds d'un bond adroit. Il continua de sourire, pas le moins du monde offensé. Je me demandais si les réactions de ces vampires n'étaient pas différentes des réactions dites normales que tout le monde ressent en général.

"Bien essayé" dit-il. Je m'étais attendue à cette parole. Merci bien. Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois.

"Est-il donc impossible de se jeter sur toi ?" marmonnai-je.

"Ca dépend dans quel sens..." dit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Effectivement. Ils étaient complètement dérèglés dans cette prison. Il faisait visiblement un effort pour ne pas se montrer hostile envers moi, mais je n'en avais que faire de son amicalité. Tout ce que je voulais c'était sortir d'ici, même si cette possibilité s'éloignait de plus en plus. Je devais penser à Edward. Si j'étais partie, c'était pour qu'il vive. Je devais continuer dans cette voie.

Je lançai un regard meurtrier à mon visiteur. Il inspectai la pièce des yeux, comme pour me laisser le temps d'entamer la conversation. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" demandai-je avec animosité.

Il reporta son attention sur moi. Ses yeux noirs étaient décidément inquisiteurs et à peine vampiriques. Entre l'immense soif d'un vampire et la couleur d'iris d'un humain. C'était incontestablement le vampire le plus bizarre qu'il m'avait été donné de rencontrer, à part moi-même évidemment.

"Je suis venu m'enquérir de ton état, et t'annoncer que nous partons dans un court instant." répondit-il.

Deux choses me surprirent dans ses paroles. En fait, c'étaient les deux raisons évoquées qui me choquaient.

"T'enquérir de mon état... Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que nous allons passer pas mal de temps ensemble, alors il faut que je m'habitue à m'occuper de toi..."

Nouveau choc. J'étais complètement perdue. S'occuper de moi ? Passer du temps ensemble ?

"... et nous partons de Volterra, donc je suis venu te chercher. Tu trouveras des affaires une fois que nous serons installés dans une nouvelle ville, et tu pourras aussi faire un brin de toilette." poursuivit-il, anticipant ma question suivante.

En effet, je n'avais aucun bien personnel. On m'avait enlevée sans me laisser le temps de faire de bagages, je devais donc garder mes vêtements sales et mes mains crasseuses. Mon visage ne devait pas être mieux. Je devais ressembler à une sauvageonne avec des dents pointues.

Pourquoi partions-nous ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Peut-être pour empêcher les Cullen de venir me chercher. Si ça pouvait les empêcher de mourir, alors je partirai volontiers. J'avais pourtant pensé qu'Aro voulait me garder près de lui, afin de m'expliquer mon rôle futur. Ou mon utilité pour leurs agissements. Je ne voulais pas les servir, ou tuer pour eux.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu le regard amusé de Chad posé sur moi. Visiblement mon désespoir le faisait beaucoup rire. Néanmoins on aurait dit qu'une étincelle de douleur passait à-travers ses yeux.

"Tu sais Bella - tu permets que je t'appelle Bella et non Isabella ? - Aro a raison. Tu n'imagines pas encore l'étendue de tes pouvoirs. Tu seras certainement capable de surpasser les miens."

"A part le don de dissimulation, quel don tu as ?"

"En principe, j'ai le don de contrôler les muscles des autres. Mais imagine mon immense frustration lorsque j'ai découvert que mon pouvoir ne fonctionnait pas sur toi."

"Tu as donc plusieurs pouvoirs ?" m'étonnai-je. "Je ne pensais pas que ce soit possible..."

"Moi non plus, quand j'ai su que j'étais le seul dans ce cas-là, j'ai eu peur. Mais Aro voyait en moi le début d'une nouvelle génération de vampires, d'autant plus puissants selon lui. Laisse moi te dire que j'en doute." dit-il en faisant le moue.

Plusieurs pouvoirs ? Chad était le premier du genre. Je me demandai si les autres vampires étaient au courant de ce fait, ou si Chad avait été un vampire caché, comme un petit trésor personnel des Volturi. Je me demandai quelles avaient été les conditions de son enrôlement chez les Volturi. J'imaginai sans peine à quel point sa multiplicité de pouvoirs avait dû les interesser. Ils avaient dû le réquisitioner, peut-être l'avaient-ils encore plus maltraité que moi, en terme d'arrachement à la famille à laquelle il appartenait.

Chad me jeta un regard et ouvrit la porte de pierre. En sortant de la pièce, je fus heureuse de retrouver le vestibule éclairé plus accueillant que la prison de laquelle je sortais. Nous traversâmes un labyrinthe de couloirs sinueux avant de sortir des sous-terrains. L'air frais et vivifiant de la nuit me fit du bien et dessera la boule dans ma gorge. En levant les yeux au ciel, je croisai le regard de la pleine lune, qui semblait me sourire et m'encourager. Je la remerciai d'un sourire et suivis Chad, qui me mena de nouveau dans le coucou des Volturi, vers une destination inconnue.

**Blabla : **_Oui, je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais c'est un bon tremplin avec le suivant. J'avoue avoir un peu dérivé par rapport à ma trame d'origine. Mes idées sont des fois un peu trop tordues et difficiles à croire ! C'était un chapitre assez psychologique et vous découvrez en même temps le nouveau personnage : Chad. J'ai hate de connaître vos sentiments sur lui, entre autres. Allez j'arrête de trop causer. A vos reviews pleaz ! Et désolée pour le retard encore une fois... La philo prend du temps..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre onzième : Une nouvelle famille**

Tous les yeux étaient clos autour de moi, à part ceux de Chad et les miens. Il faisait nuit noir et nous survolions les terres à haute altitude, de sorte que seuls des yeux vampiriques étaient capables de distinguer le paysage dans l'obscurité.

Je repensais, comme toujours, à Edward, perdu sans moi à Forks. Je secouai la tête et regardai à travers le hublot. Chad, assis sur le siège d'à côté, m'imita.

"A quoi tu penses ?" murmura-t-il pour éviter de réveiller les autres passagers.

"A ce que je quitte, et à ceux que je laisse derrière moi."

Il garda le silence, respectant le mien. Sa part de mystère éveillait mon entière curiosité, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à le questionner. Sa douceur et son respect me rappelaient d'une certaine manière l'être aimé, dont cet avion me séparait de plus en plus.

Chad était le vampire le plus gentil et attentionné que j'avais rencontré - à part les Cullen. Cependant cette gentillesse était presque formelle, comme s'il ne voulait pas se rapprocher de moi. Cette distance aggravait mon sentiment de solitude, mais je me refusais toujours de faire le premier pas, enfermée dans mon chagrin. Je voyais dans les pupilles noires de Chad une lueur de peine et de secret.

Nous attérîmes à l'approche du petit matin, sur des terres dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. Etions-nous en Espagne, en Turquie ou en Allemagne ? Le sourire énigmatique de Chad n'éclairait pas ma lanterne, pas plus que la façade de l'aéroport. Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans l'aéroport en lui-même, je constatai que les indications étaient franco-anglaises. Bouche bée, je contemplai l'écriteau marqué "Départs/Arrivées, Departures/Arrivals", n'en croyant pas mes yeux. Les autres usagers me dévisageaient comme si j'étais tout droit sortie d'un hôpital psychiatrique.

"Tu m'as emmenée en France ?!" demandai-je bêtement à Chad, qui riait face à ma réaction.

"Plus précisément, à Toulouse !"

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. J'avais toujours voulu aller dans un seul endroit avec Edward, sans jamais oser le lui demander : la France. Maintenant j'étais dans le pays de la mode et du romantisme, sans l'homme que j'aimais à mes côtés.

Chad me frictionna le dos, face à la douleur, mêlée de bonheur qui me traversait. Je lui souris malgré tout, voyant à quel point mon état le mettait mal à l'aise. Je décidai de me confier à lui, un de ces jours.

Il héla un taxi, m'épargnant la traversée à pied. Je ne savais pas quelle était la destination. Nous nous installâmes dans le taxi l'un et côté de l'autre, et il nous mena en plein milieu de la ville. Puis, nous marchâmes jusqu'au bord de mer.

Une somptueuse villa se dessina bientôt en face de nous, et Chad m'ouvrit le petit portillon avec un sourire mystérieux. Une allée de gravillons nous mena à deux autres vampires, qui nous accueillirent, les bras grands ouverts.

Les deux vampires étaient en fait un mâle et une femelle. La femelle avait de longs cheveux brushés roux et des yeux dorés, une "végétarienne". Ses dents étincellaient dangereusement tandis qu'elle me souriait et son visage était jeune et parfait. Son corps mince et svelte lui donnait des airs de déesse.

"Salut, je m'appelle Gabriella." Sa voix mélodieuse en rajoutait à son charme. Je devinais sans peine son pouvoir, tant les yeux de miel de son compagnon l'admiraient lorsqu'elle se mouvait.

"Et moi c'est Corey. Bienvenue dans la famille !"

Corey était l'exact opposé de Chad, physiquement parlant. Il était blond aux yeux topazes, ses cheveux mi-longs encadraient esthétiquement son visage angélique. Il était musclé et avait une voix profonde.

Chad donna une grande accolade à Corey qui lui murmura : "Bon retour parmis nous, vieux !"

Chad se tourna vers Corey et Gabriella en se plaçant à côté de moi. "Plus besoin de présenter Isabella, oups Bella... Je vous en ai déjà parlé" dit-il et Gabriella sourit à Corey d'un air complice.

Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Donc mon arrivée chez les Volturi était connue jusqu'en France... Ca promettait...

Corey glissa jusqu'à mes côtés et me prit l'épaule pour me conduire à l'intérieur de la villa. Il me murmura au passage "Ne sois donc pas inquiète, nous ne mordons pas, sauf peut-être certains animaux, mais ça ne te concerne pas."

Il abaissa son index et la porte s'ouvrit pour nous laisser passer. Il me fit visiter la maison en ouvrant les portes et en déplaçant les objets sans les toucher.

Je devais admettre que la villa était magnifique. Une piscine avec vue sur la plage, cinq chambres personnalisées - la mienne était encore vierge de toute décoration - un immense salon avec les derniers accessoires à la mode, deux salles de bain dignes d'un palace et une minuscule cuisine qui ne servait jamais mais qui comportait tous les instruments.

"Nous nous nourrissons dans les bois à quelques kilomètres d'ici" m'informa Gabriella.

Je jetai un oeil à travers l'immense baie vitrée avec vue sur la mer. La plage était vraiment superbe, mais le soleil se levait déjà à l'horizon, faisant scintiller le sable jaune.

"Vous ne devez pas sortir beaucoup" remarquai-je en désignant la boule de feu.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, quand nous sortons, nous nous habillons, de sorte qu'aucune parcelle de peau ne scintille. Mais il y a des jours où ce n'est pas vraiment la peine. Comme tu vois, le soleil est bas et n'est pas très fort à cause de l'hiver, donc ce n'est pas nécessaire de se couvrir entièrement."

J'acquiesçai, à moitié convaincue. Après tout, comment faisaient les gardes des Volturi ? Pareil, non ? L'idée de devoir sortir en me couvrant entièrement ne me séduisait absolument pas.

J'appris que Chad et Gabriella étaient frère et soeur et qu'ils avaient été transformés par les Volturi en personne.

"Ils avaient fait une descente dans notre maison natale et ils ont tout saccagé... Nous avons eu un peu d'intéret pour eux, alors ils nous ont emmenés, nous ont transformés et nous ont éduqués" dit Gabriella d'une voix volontairement neutre.

"Ma soeur a toujours été la cible de multiples demandes en mariage quand on était ado. Il est donc facile de deviner son pouvoir de vampire, près d'un siècle plus tard..." me confia Chad en souriant à sa soeur.

"Pas tout à fait un siècle" railla-t-elle à son frère, et son visage se ferma. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait eu de blessant dans la remarque de Gabriella, mais Chad devint soudain beaucoup moins enjoué.

"Mon donc est un don très pratique en cas de combat avec des mâles" dit-elle en me souriant à son tour d'un air entendu. Pratique en effet.

J'appris qu'ils avaient rencontré Corey quelques années auparavant à Volterra. Les Voltruri avaient emmené sa famille pour le 'festin', avaient emprisonné Corey pendant le massacre et avaient chargé Felix de le transformer. Puis ils avaient envoyé Gabriella, Corey et Chad en France afin qu'ils forment une famille, officiellement au service des Volturi, officieusement libre de faire ce que bon leur semblait, à part quelques missions importantes. Corey était tombé amoureux de Gabriella et ils avaient reçu récemment l'ordre de m'accueillir dans leur famille avant que je ne commence mon travail.

"Vous ne servez pas les Volturi ?" demandais-je, étonnée.

"Ca a son avantage d'être les vampires préférés d'Aro et Marcus..." se contenta de répondre Corey. "Bon, tu as découvert de quoi nous étions capable, nos pouvoirs et tout, maintenant j'aimerais bien connaître le tien..."

Je fis la moue. Chad vint à ma rescousse.

"Elle ne l'a pas encore découvert, mais Aro m'a confié que c'était sans doute un pouvoir de défense."

"De défense ? Oh, alors ne faisons plus durer le suspens. Pardon, ma chère, pour ce que je m'apprête à faire... EN GARDE !"

Corey s'était levé brusquement, s'était saisi par la pensée d'un couteau et l'avait dirigé sur moi. Quelques centièmes de secondes plus tard, Corey regardait son bras blessé en disant d'une voix monotone : "Aïe, ça brûle..." Une longe estafilade traversait son avant-bras. Du sang s'échappait de la blessure, certainement celui du dernier animal qu'il avait mangé. Le couteau gisait à terre, immaculé. Chad et Gabriella me regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

"Je suis désolée ! Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait ça !" m'excusai-je en bondissant à côté de mon agresseur.

"Laisse c'est pas grave" dit Corey en me souriant. Je ne voyais vraiment pas pourquoi il souriait à une fille si maladroite que moi qui venait de le blesser... "La blessure se referme, tu vois ? J'aime être un vampire !"

Effectivement, la blessure se referma toute seule et le sang s'arrêta de couler. Corey voulut ramasser le couteau à terre par la pensée, mais rien ne se produisit. Il fronça les sourcils et me regarda.

"Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es si importante pour eux et surtout pour lui..." dit-il.

J'étais trop abasourdie pour m'arrêter sur les 'eux' et 'lui' de la remarque de Corey. Je n'en revenais pas moi-même. Etait-ce vraiment moi qui avait annulé le pouvoir de Corey et l'avais retourné contre lui ?

Je croisais le regard interdit de Gabriella et je sentis les yeux des deux frères glisser sur moi, admiratifs.

"Bella, tu es... magnifique" dit Chad en s'approchant.

"Pardon ?"

Corey s'approchait aussi, me regardant de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait avec Gabriella, lors de mon arrivée.

"Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?" murmurai-je aux deux vampires, sans obtenir la moindre réponse.

Chad détailla chaque parcelle de mon corps, de haut en bas. Il fut à côté de moi en quelques secondes. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et mon souffle se brisa. Il plaça une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière mon oreille. Corey, mécontent, essayait de m'approcher également, mais il était sans cesse repoussé par son frère. Mais c'est quoi ce binz ?

"STOP !" hurla Gabriella. Et le charme se brisa.

Les deux garçons me regardèrent comme s'ils avaient eu une absence. Chad détourna les yeux, honteux, lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il avait dû se passer.

J'avais utilisé le pouvoir de Gabriella, me rendant aussi attirante qu'elle aux yeux des deux vampires. Je reportai mon attention sur elle, et elle regarda ailleurs en pinçant les lèvres. Me prenait-elle pour une rivale à présent ? Mais je ne l'avais pas fait exprès !

Chad s'exila dans la contemplation du lever de soleil, me tournant le dos. Corey reprit sa place à côté de sa petite amie, et il s'excusa. S'ils étaient en passe de devenir ma nouvelle famille, la vie en communauté ne serait certainement pas la meilleure pour moi s'ils me faisaient tous la tête.

Je mis un certain temps avant de retrouver mes esprits. Chad m'interpela et il s'excusa à son tour. Je voulais lui dire que ce n'était rien, mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Je venais de découvrir mon pouvoir, mais je ne savais absolument pas ce qui pouvait le déclencher, ou l'arrêter.

Corey me regardait avec un air admiratif, comme si mon pouvoir était le plus extraordinaire de la terre. Il avait passé un bras autour de la taille de ma future soeur, qui s'obstinait à ne pas me regarder. Corey reporta ensuite son attention sur son frère et il lui fit un clin d'oeil. Je ne vis pas la réaction de Chad, et je ne me demandai même pas pourquoi il lui avait fait une oeillade.

Je m'effondrai sur le canapé du salon, en face des trois autres vampires. Quelle vie avais-je choisi ? Qu'allait-il advenir de moi, perdue sans mon Edward et avec une nouvelle famille qui me méprisait déjà ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que mon fichu voeu de devenir comme mon bien-aimé engendre tant de problèmes ? Et surtout, pourquoi les Volturi voulaient-ils toujours tout contrôler dans la vie des vampires, et pourquoi se prenaient-ils pour des rois-tyrans, faisant régner la peur chez nous autres ?

Gabriella finit par sa calmer et par compatir à ma souffrance. Elle vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et me frictionna le dos (une manie dans la famille pour consoler les gens...)

"Incroyable" finit-elle par murmurer. "Il va falloir contrôler ça."

Elle avait raison. J'allais devoir apprendre à vivre avec ce don, et à découvrir comment m'en servir. J'allais surtout devoir m'intégrer dans cette famille qui avait vécu tant de souffrances et d'épreuves dans leur vie humaine comme dans leur vie vampirique.

Je levai les yeux et croisai le regard de Chad qui, malgré sa nouvelle timidité envers moi, m'encouragea d'un sourire.

**Blabla : **_Bon, je suis à moitié satisfaite par ce chapitre, dont le début me plaît, mais pas la fin... Disons que, comme j'ai changé ma trame pour que Fullmoon ne ressemble pas à Assassin, je suis un peu perdue, et question imagination, je n'atteins pas les hauteurs... Je ne sais pas de quoi le prochain chapitre sera fait, mais je vais essayer de faire en sorte qu'il y ait plus d'action... Dites ce que vous en pensez, ça pourra toujours m'aider !_

**Edit : **_Comme me l'a si bien fait remarquer laurie, Bella et Chad attérissent à l'aéroport de Toulouse, mais sortent de Toulouse pour se diriger au bord de la mer (à pied, sachant qu'ils s'arrêtent en centre ville avec le taxi). J'avais zappé une petite étape lol... Mais ça aurait été plausible, vu mon niveau en géographie (hum hum, OK je sors...)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre douze : En balance**

Toc toc.

- Bella ?

- Hm ?

Chad se matérialisa devant la porte entrebaillée, et je me relevai dérechef du canapé dans lequel je m'étais avachie, afin d'offrir une position plus naturelle. Il sourit.

- Je dois m'absenter, dit-il.

Je me levai d'un bond.

- Encore ? m'étranglai-je presque.

C'était la troisième fois en une semaine qu'il m'abandonnait à mon désespoir, même si Corey et Gabriella tentaient (en vain) de m'occuper. Sa présence était réconfortante pour moi, et je prenais ses brusques absences comme des désertions. Et les désertions étaient, en temps de guerre, passibles de la potence ou de la fusillade.

- Je ne serai pas long, se permit-il d'ajouter comme pour se faire pardonner.

Il ouvrit la porte, et Corey entra à sa suite. Il tendit la main vers moi, avec un sourire mystérieux qui ne laissait présager rien de bon en ce qui me concernait.

- Corey et Gaby ont prévu un petit entraînement en mon absence.

Après avoir longuement toisé cette main tendue, je la saisis, m'attendant au pire.

- En quoi ça va consister ? demandai-je, suspicieuse.

- Tu verras, répondit Corey en me faisant un clin d'oeil qui ne me rassura guère.

Sur ce, Chad s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa sur la joue. Avant de me laisser entre les mains de Corey, il me chuchota :

- Sois prudente. Evite de bousiller un bras à Gaby, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau...

* * *

Après le départ de Chad, Corey et Gabriella m'avaient emmenée sur un petit terrain de foot abandonné, vers des immeubles piteux, d'où personne ne pouvait nous espionner. 

Ma nouvelle soeur avait emmené une boîte d'ustensiles en tout genre. Elle sortit une petite balle de base-ball et commença son explication, sous mes yeux interrogateurs.

- Alors, aujourd'hui nous allons t'apprendre à contrôler ton pouvoir. C'est très simple. On va te lancer cette balle, dans un premier temps... enfin... Corey te lancera cette balle par la pensée et tu devras la stopper en utilisant son don, mais sans la lui renvoyer, le renvoi constituera la deuxième étape. Pour le moment, tu ne fais que la bloquer, ou l'éviter sans bouger ton corps. Tu es prête ?

- Prête, dis-je d'une voix qui me parut à peine audible, même pour un vampire.

Malgré toute la volonté que je déployais pour contrôler mon pouvoir, ma malchance habituelle se rappela à mon esprit, de sorte que je perdis instantanément une grande partie de ma confiance en moi. Pourquoi avais-je "reçu" un don qui demandait une certaine habileté ? Habileté dont j'étais incapable, ce n'était pas du tout dans mes cordes... Qu'avait pensé Celui-Qui-Est-En-Haut avant de me donner ce don ?

Je me campais sur mes deux appuis, comme si c'était susceptible de m'aider. "Tout est dans le mental, tout est dans le mental." Je vis Corey se placer à quelques mètres de moi, la balle à la main. Il me jeta un petit coup d'oeil, histoire de s'assurer que j'étais prête. Par la pensée, il décolla la balle de sa main, et la porta à la hauteur de ses yeux.

Sans ancun avertissement préalable, il me l'envoya à vitesse grand V. J'étouffai une petite exclamation de surprise lorqu'elle s'applatit sur ma tête, avant de s'écraser sur le sol, tel un oiseau qui n'aurait pas su éviter une vitre. Fort heureusement, la douleur vampirique était beaucoup plus atténuée que la douleur que j'aurais dû ressentir normalement.

Ce petit exercice, que Gabriella avait jugé simple, se révéla très compliqué pour moi. Mon pouvoir ne daignait pas se manifester, et je craignais de terminer la séance d'entraînement sur les rotules et couverte de bleus (pensée inutile, soit, puisqu'un vampire n'a jamais de bleus).

Lassée de ma lapidation, Gabriella décida de changer de tactique. Elle fouilla dans sa boîte, et en sortit un couteau, qu'elle fit briller à la lumière du soleil, devant mes yeux ébahis.

- Ca devrait marcher, marmonna-t-elle en guise de réconfort.

- Oui, et dans le cas contraire, je risque simplement de mourir transpercée, rien à craindre donc, raillai-je à mi-voix.

Gabriella l'envoya à Corey à la manière d'un lanceur de couteau professionnel, et Corey le rattrapa entre ses dents. Ils s'esclaffèrent. C'était pas demain la veille que j'arriverai à faire ce genre de choses...

Cette fois, le regard de Corey était plus bestial. Il me toisa avec ironie, le couteau à la hauteur de son oreille, les griffes dirigées vers moi. J'avais peur. Oui, un vampire peut avoir peur, surtout s'il s'agit de Bella Swan face à un couteau, lancé par un pro du cirque.

Comme les autres fois, il me l'envoya avec puissance sans m'avertir, et je vis la lame s'avancer vers mes yeux au ralenti. Par réflexe je fermai les yeux et me baissai rapidement, attendant le petit souffle que ferait le couteau lorsqu'il passerait au-dessus de ma tête. Mais il n'en fit rien. Attendant toujours, j'osai ouvrir les yeux pour m'enquérir de la situation. Les deux autres me regardaient avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu vois, je savais que ça marcherait.

Je regardai par terre, et le soleil se refléta dans la lame du couteau, qui me fit cligner des yeux. J'avais réussi. En plus, je ne l'avais pas renvoyé sur Corey. Je n'avais blessé personne. J'étais contente de moi.

- Apparemment, ton don marche seulement lorsque tu es réellement menacée, dit Gabriella en ramassant le couteau et en le remettant dans la boîte. Mais il va falloir faire en sorte de le faire marcher aussi en attaque.

- On remet ça demain ? proposa Corey et enlaçant Gabriella par la taille.

- Sans problème, répondis-je.

* * *

Je passais une mauvaise soirée. L'absence de Chad m'affectait plus que je ne pouvais l'admettre. C'était mon placebo contre mon manque d'Edward. Dans un sens, j'étais heureuse de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de celui que j'aimais, mais d'un autre côté, j'avais besoin de sa présence et de son amour plus que jamais.

Seule dans ma chambre, les jambes rabattues contre ma poitrine, le menton posé sur les genoux, je cultivais la haine envers mes ravisseurs. Ces Volturi tout-puissants et qui possédaient des pouvoirs sans limites qu'ils utilisaient avec ostentation pour faire régner la terreur au sein de leur espèce et des autres. Ils m'avaient séparée de mon amant.

Je secouai la tête et dépliai mes jambes. J'entendai les murmures de Corey et de Gabriella, qui discutaient dans la cuisine. J'étais trop seule, il fallait que je me joigne à leur conversation.

- ... pas de notre famille, comment peux-tu la défendre comme ça ?

Gabriella paraissait très en colère contre Corey. Je stopai net, à mi-chemin entre ma chambre et la cuisine.

- Je ne la défends pas, je dis juste que c'est notre travail de nous occuper d'elle ! répondit Corey.

Je devinai sans mal que j'étais le sujet de la dispute. Que pouvaient-ils me reprocher ? Je n'avais fait aucune bêtise, je n'avais monté personne contre personne, je ne m'étais même pas plainte de quoi que ce soit, et j'avais même réussi l'exercice de Gabriella sur le terrain de foot miteux.

- Et que ferons-nous si elle utilise son pouvoir pour nous détruire ? Après tout, elle nous considère peut-être comme des ennemis !

- Baisse le ton, Gaby ! Et non je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas. Chad a confiance en elle, et elle a besoin de lui. Elle ne nous fera aucun mal.

- Chad se comporte très bizarrement. Qui nous dit que son amour pour elle ne se retournera pas contre nous ?

Je m'affalais contre la porte du placard. Chad, amoureux ? De moi ? C'était impossible. Il savait très bien qu'Edward m'était destiné, que je l'aimais plus que moi-même. J'estimai Chad suffisamment pour le permettre de me consoler, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il tomberait amoureux...

- Est-ce que notre amour à nous s'est retourné contre lui ? Non, alors ! Laisse-le tranquille à la fin ! Pour une fois que quelqu'un lui fait cet effet ! Il avait l'air tellement triste ces derniers temps...

- Ne change pas de sujet ! le réprimanda Gabriella.

Un petit "blonc" venant de derrière moi me fit sursauter, et les deux belligérants se turent dans la cuisine. Avec horreur je rencontrai les yeux noirs, écarquillés et brillants de Chad, la porte d'entrée ouverte, un petit sac posé à terre. Nous nous dévisageâmes un instant tous les deux. Je ne l'avais entendu entrer, focalisée sur la conversation de la cuisine.

Petit à petit, je repris le contrôle de mon corps, et fis demi-tour sans le saluer, pour m'enfermer pour de bon dans ma chambre. Il ne tenta pas de me rattraper, et ne frappa pas à ma porte. Je l'entendis entrer dans la cuisine en silence, tandis que Gabriella le saluait comme si de rien n'était, ne se doutant pas qu'il ait pu les entendre.

Comment allais-je me comporter ? J'avais découvert en une soirée que Gabriella ne m'aimait pas et pensait que j'étais une traîtresse, et que Chad, mon nouveau meilleur ami, était tombé amoureux de moi. C'était trop pour moi. Trop d'un coup.

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors que je ruminais mes pensées, une petite voix hystérique se mit à me chuchoter des choses abominables dans mon oreille. Elle me disait que je n'avais pas beaucoup de chances de revoir Edward. Et que, dans le cas contraire, je ne le reverrai pas avant des années et des années, qu'il m'aurait peut-être remplacée par une autre entre-temps.

Pour la première fois, je doutais réellement de quelle voie je pouvais suivre. Celle de la raison me poussait à fermer mon esprit et à garder l'espoir de revoir Edward, mais l'autre, très tentante, m'entraînait à regarder la vérité en face : pour mon propre intéret, je devais commencer à l'oublier.

En jetant un oeil par la fenêtre, je constatai qu'il faisait très noir, en-dehors du fait qu'il faisait nuit. De grosses gouttes d'eau s'écrasaient contre la fenêtre, et un nuage d'orage se profilait à l'horizon, tandis que la colère contre moi-même et une grande tristesse m'envahissaient.

**Blabla : **_Alors, avant toute chose, un grand - non, un immense - DESOLEE... Parfois je regrette de ne pouvoir arrêter le temps, ou qu'il me donne la possibilité d'écrire plus vite ! Bon on arrête le mélodrame... Non sérieusement, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire cette année, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le cas, et je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire. Pas que l'inspiration manque, mais mon année de terminale est très prenante... J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu, et que je réponds dans ce chapitre à quelques questions que vous vous posiez tous... Je ne promets rien - et vous aurez le droit de gueuler si ça ne va pas assez vite - mais je vais essayer d'écrire la suite rapidement. Il y aura une nouvelle découverte dans le suivant. Il faut encore que je finisse le prochain chapitre de Demi Lune..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre treize : Cachoteries**

**Blabla : **_Mon dieu, j'ai pris beaucoup de retard dans cette histoire ! Et je me suis rendue compte que d'après la trame que je m'étais fixée, la fin est proche. Encore 3 chapitres je pense, ou un de plus si vous avez besoin de plus d'explications. En tout cas désolée pour le temps que je mets à écrire, c'est juste une année de folie ! Beaucoup de choses à penser et à réfléchir. Bonne lecture !_

**Point de vue d'Edward **(_ça faisait longtemps !) _

- Edward ?

- Oui, Tanya ?

- Quelqu'un souhaite te parler en haut. Les autres y sont déjà.

Une magnifique femme se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de ma nouvelle chambre. Ses grands yeux dorés me scrutaient, afin de sonder mon esprit. Elle acquiesça en entendant ma réponse, et ses superbes cheveux bruns s'envolèrent sur ses épaules. Assurément, c'était un vampire femelle très attirant.

Nous nous étions, ma famille et moi, réfugiés depuis peu chez Tanya, qui acceptait une fois de plus de nous apporter son aide. J'avais cru que notre famille resterait seule face à notre volonté d'en finir une fois pour toutes avec la menace des Volturi, mais je m'étais rendu compte qu'ils agaçaient bon nombre de notre espèce.

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la capture de Bella. Trois mois de plans abandonnés, trois mois d'échecs et de traque sans issue. Trois mois de désespoir dans un état de manque. Où était ma Bella ? Etait-elle toujours en vie ? Luttait-elle pour me revoir ? Que l'obligeaient-ils à faire ? Autant de questions sans réponses qui me torturaient jour et nuit.

Je me levais d'un bond afin de voir qui cherchait à rencontrer la famille entière. Peu de gens savaient où nous nous trouvions, le but étant de ne pas nous faire prendre par les Volturi et leurs gardes afin de manoeuvrer en paix pour libérer Bella.

En passant devant Tanya, je sentis ses yeux brûler mon dos à mesure que j'avançais. Je savais bien entendu ce qu'elle avait en tête. _Beaucoup de bruit pour pas grand-chose. Qui nous dit qu'elle est encore en vie ? Pourquoi n'est-il jamais tombé amoureux de moi de la sorte ?_ Bella savait que j'avais eu des avances de sa part. Je lui en avais fait part peu de temps avant que les ennuis ne s'en mêlent. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle soit si rancunière de mes éconduites.

Je traversai le hall d'entrée et montai les escaliers en colimaçon qui menaient au salon. La maison de Tanya était vraiment différente de la mienne. A Forks, le living-room était au sous-sol, de même que la cuisine. Ici, il était à l'étage, preuve que les maisons de Denali en Alaska étaient différentes de celles sur la côté ouest des Etats-Unis. A propos, de quel côté de la planète se trouvait Bella ? Dans quel pays ?

En atteignant le salon, je remarquai que toute la famille était déjà rassemblée et discutait avec une grande forme noire.

- Ah, Edward ! m'apostropha mon paternel en me voyant. Nous allons avoir besoin de tenir une petite réunion d'information.

Je jetai un oeil à ce que j'avais d'abord pris pour une forme noire. C'était en fait un vampire très séduisant, habillé de noir, les cheveux noirs en bataille, les yeux rouges prouvant qu'il n'était pas végétarien. Il me jaugea du coin de l'oeil et m'adressa un sourire faible.

_J'ai besoin que tu fouilles dans son esprit pour voir si ce qu'il nous dit est vrai_, intervint Carlisle par le biais de son esprit. J'acquiesçai brièvement sans le regarder, pour lui signifier que j'avais entendu la demande.

Je me concentrai sur le nouveau venu qui discutait avec une Alice surexcitée pour je ne sais quelle raison. Son esprit était indéchiffrable. Il devait être au courant de mon pouvoir.

- Impossible, articulai-je silencieusement.

Carlisle m'adressa un regard entendu. Cela pouvait signifier deux choses : soit il était en contact avec les Volturi, soit avec un membre qui connaissait mon don. Le nouveau venu s'éclaircit la gorge, mettant fin au babillage bizarre de ma soeur.

- Heu, je voudrais que vous preniez place, dit-il en désignant les canapés.

Nous nous exécutâmes et il se plaça en face de nous afin que personne ne perde une miette de son récit. Il ouvrit la bouche pour commencer, mais je fus plus rapide.

- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas révéler mon identité.

- Est-ce que le terme de "confiance" vous dit quelque chose ? raillai-je. Dans ce cas vous conviendrez qu'il est tout à fait normal que nous n'en fassions pas preuve avec vous.

- Vous aurez raison de penser que vous ne pouvez m'accorder aucune confiance, mais je n'en attends pas tant de votre part. Je veux juste que vous écoutiez ce que j'ai à dire.

- Nous vous écoutons, dit Alice en me regardant d'un air de dire "ne t'en fais pas, il est digne de notre confiance".

- Merci. Alors, comme vous le savez, vous êtes dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Isabella Swan, votre fiancé si je ne me trompe pas, a été kidnappée par les Volturi afin qu'elle les serve. L'annonce de cet évènement a fait grand bruit chez notre espèce, dans tous les pays. C'était une nouvelle preuve de l'hégémonie et de la tyrannie qu'exercent nos Anciens. Vous avez cru pendant longtemps être seuls face à cette attaque. Mais je suis venu vous prouver le contraire. Certains vampires sont prêts à vous aider. Je suis en quelque sorte leur porte-parole. Nous pouvons même vous aider à échaffauder un plan d'attaque pour leur tendre un piège et ainsi pouvoir sauver celle qui vous manque tant. Mais nous aurons besoin de tous les pouvoirs mis à disposition.

- Comment savoir si ce n'est pas un piège que les Volturi nous tendent en vous envoyant ici ? lança Emmett.

- C'est simple, si les Volturi savaient que vous étiez ici, cette maison n'existerait déjà plus, et vous seriez déjà retournés à l'état de poussière, dit-il calmement.

- Et si vous travaillez pour d'autres personnes qui nous veulent du mal ? continua Rosalie.

- Vous avez autant d'ennemis que ça ? railla l'inconnu en la fixant d'un air mauvais.

Je sentis une petite barrière se fragmenter dans l'esprit de cet homme. J'en profitai pour pouvoir l'exploiter avant qu'il ne la remette en place, ce qui ne tarda pas d'arriver.

- Vous avez vu Bella, murmurai-je.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Esmée.

Je me levai d'un bond et me plaçai à quelques centimètres du vampire, le foudroyant des yeux.

- Vous avez vu ma Bella ! Vous savez où elle est !

- Et je peux vous assurer que vous ne pourrez la délivrer seuls, dit-il à mi-voix, nullement impressioné.

- Dites-moi où elle est ! ordonnai-je.

- Edward, intervint Alice en m'attrapant le bras. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu le laisses continuer. Je sais qu'il ne veut que notre accord pour nous aider.

- Pourquoi vouloir nous aider gratuitement ? N'est-ce pas à nous de chercher nos alliés, et non à nos alliés de venir d'eux-même ? Ce n'est pas une démarche très logique vous ne trouvez pas ? m'énervai-je.

- Vous croyez peut-être que vous êtes les seuls à souffrir de la toute-puissance des Volturi, dit l'inconnu, agacé. Vous croyez peut-être que peu d'entre nous travaillent pour eux et en sont heureux. Vous croyez peut-être que tout le monde les bénit comme des saints et leur valent un véritable culte voire leur font cadeau d'offrandes. Si c'est effectivement ce que vous croyez, vous vous trompez. J'ai su par hasard que vous étiez ici, chez Tanya. Pour amorcer une rébellion efficace, nous avons besoin de vampires puissants. Votre famille entière est l'une des plus puissantes. Et celle de Tanya ne l'est pas moins. A nous tous, nous pouvons avoir une chance de les contrer et de les éliminer.

- Vous préconisez donc une espèce de révolution inter-vampirique ? demanda Alice, effrayée.

- C'était effectivement mon plan de départ.

- Combien ? Combien sont prêts à faire cette révolution ? demandai-je d'une voix rauque.

- Des dizaines, répondit-il. Des dizaines qualifiés, avec des pouvoirs utiles. Sans compter la puissance des vôtres et de ceux d'Isabella.

- Ceux d'Isabella ?

J'étais interloqué. Comment pouvait-il être au courant des dons que possédait Bella ? Il hocha la tête en me regardant gravement. Une lueur de défi et de souffrance saillait dans ses yeux.

- Elle en a deux.

- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Carlisle en se levant d'un bond. Je ne connais aucun vampire qui possède plusieurs pouvoirs !

- Vous avez le premier d'entre eux devant vous, annonça Alice en le désignant avec un petit sourire.

L'inconnu la dévisagea. Elle sembla fière de son coup. Il n'était pas au courant de la qualité du pouvoir d'Alice et rien ne prouvait qu'il connaissait celui de Jasper.

- En effet, admit-il doucement.

Il se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard meurtrier.

- Je ne vous dirai jamais où se trouve votre bien-aimée ! lança-t-il sur un ton sans réplique.

Dans ma colère face à l'affront, je sautai de fureur pour me ruer sur lui afin de le réduire en pièces. Mais il avait déjà disparu. Il réapparut à quelques mètres de moi, tout sourire.

- Personne ne peut me sauter dessus et je sais surgir à l'improviste n'importe où.

- Ca, c'est pas franchement un pouvoir, se moqua Alice.

Il se tourna vers elle.

- Effectivement. Dans certains cas extrêmes, je sais aussi faire s'évanouir n'importe quelle créature. Un don très utile, malheureusement il ne fonctionne pas à chaque fois.

- Pourquoi ne peut-on pas se ruer sur toi ? demandai-je, vexé.

- Je peux contrôler tes muscles Edward. Juste le temps de te stopper net en l'air pour me laisser le temps de fuir.

- Incroyable, murmura Carlisle. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Ce qui signifie que notre race est en évolution très significative. Nos pouvoirs redoublent. C'est inquiétant...

- Inquiétant mais pratique, convint Emmett.

- Tu sais où est Bella ! Je veux juste savoir si elle va bien, et que tu me transmettes toutes les informations que tu as pu recueillir la concernant, après nous te laisserons nous apporter ton aide, demandai-je fermement.

- Je ne sais pas si je devrais vous communi...

- J'ai _besoin_ de savoir si elle va bien ! le coupai-je.

Il me lança un regard mauvais. Ce regard était indéchiffrable, mais j'y lus beaucoup de mauvaises intentions qui ne m'inspirèrent en aucun cas confiance en lui.

- Vous devrez passer par cette étape pour avoir sa confiance, le prévint Alice.

Il regarda brièvement Alice pour juger s'il devait l'écouter ou pas.

- J'aurais voulu garder cette partie pour la fin, mais il est vrai que la confiance est difficile à gagner ces derniers temps, alors soit, dit-il après un moment d'hésitation.

Soudain, son esprit redevint accessible. J'eus accès à un flot de souvenirs qu'il m'envoyait par bloc et j'eus du mal à suivre le rythme. Les images étaient mélangées, elles ne me semblaient pas apparaître dans l'ordre chronologique.

La première image correspondait certainement à la première fois où il avait vu ma Bella, chez les Volturi. Elle semblait déterminée et fière, mais un peu triste et sale. La suite me renvoya quelques autres images brèves mais nombreuses, dans lesquelles je voyais une Bella désespérée. Ces visions me lacérèrent le coeur, mais elles ne donnaient malheureusement aucun détail sur les activités qu'elle faisait ou sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Ce vampire était très fort dans la rétention d'informations.

**Blabla : **_Voilà, un nouveau chapitre (important, soit dit en passant) de terminé. Je n'ai jamais été très forte pour le suspens, donc vos aurez tous deviné de qui il s'agit ici quand je le fais nommer par Edward "une forme noire"... Bon tant pis, j'aurais essayé au moins xD. Quand à comprendre pourquoi ils sont en tête-à-tête, vous le découvrirez plus tard et vous risquez d'être surpris. Je n'en dit pas plus..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : Armada**

**(POV Bella)**

Gabriella, Chorey et moi avions pris l'habitude de nous entraîner toutes les nuits dans le stade afin de perfectionner mon don. Le ciel d'un noir d'encre et le silence aidaient à la concentration et ces séances nous occupaient. Cependant, mon esprit ne cessait de vagabonder vers Chad et le mystère de ses absences prolongées, ce qui faisait enrager mes deux compagnons.

- Bella, me dit un soir Gabriella en fronçant les sourcils, concentre-toi, bon sang ! Comment veux-tu éliminer tes ennemis si tu te trompes de cible ? Imagine que tu blesses tes alliés, comment crois-tu qu'ils réagiront ?

- Pardonne-moi Gaby, j'ai la tête ailleurs.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si nerveuse ? s'enquit aussitôt Chorey.

- C'est évident, non ? m'énervai-je.

Mes deux compères échangèrent un regard. Remettant les instruments d'entraînement à leur place, ils s'approchèrent de moi. Je levai à peine les yeux, ne voulant croiser les leurs.

- Ce sera bientôt fini, me promit Chorey.

- Oui, tu pourras retrouver ton Edward un jour ou l'autre, renchérit Gabriella.

Ahurie, je ne pus m'empêcher de la dévisager.

- J'en doute, très honnêtement. Et je ne pense pas que votre voeu le plus cher soit de me garder auprès de vous pour l'éternité.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire une chose pareille ? demanda Chorey, faussement offensé.

- Parce-que je vous ai entendus l'autre jour ! Le jour où Chad est rentré.

- Peu importe ce que tu as entendu, intervint Chorey avec douceur. Nos sentiments ont changé. C'était il y a des semaines. Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis.

- Prouvez-le moi, ordonnai-je.

- Comment ? demanda Chorey.

J'avais remarqué que Gaby n'avait pas ajouté un seul mot et qu'elle me contemplait, les lèvres pinçées.

- Dites-moi ce que signifie l'absence de Chad.

Un ange passa. Gabriella lança un regard significatif à Chorey, qui répondit par un imperceptible hochement de tête.

- Continue tes entraînements Bella et nous te le dirons lorsque tu seras au point avec tes pouvoirs, dit la jeune fille.

- Si vous croyez que je vais me contenter de ça, c'est mal me connaître.

- Ca suffit Bella, siffla Gaby. Si tu crois que tu vas avoir tout ce que tu veux comme une gamine capricieuse, c'est également mal nous connaître. Nous sommes dans le bain depuis plus longtemps que toi et nous décidons ce qui est le mieux pour nous tous. Si tu veux des réponses à tes questions, tu as intérêt à te plier à nos conditions. Est-ce clair ?

Un tel venin de suffisance suintant de ses paroles me laissa sans voix. Elle avait raison. Je n'étais visiblement pas en droit de décider. Aussi, je hochai la tête en signe d'assentiment, non sans lui avoir décoché un regard noir qui n'eut pas l'air de l'ébranler.

- Bien. Maintenant, recommençons l'entraînement.

Au fil de mes nuits, je finis par contrôler presque totalement mon don sans doute parce que je voulais avoir des réponses. Chad était toujours absent, ce qui m'angoissait encore davantage.

Je me rendis compte, seule dans ma chambre, livrée à moi-même et triste comme la mort, que je pouvais contrôler la météo au fur et à mesure de mes humeurs.

Une nuit, alors que Chad m'obsédait tellement que j'avais été incapable de réussir à contrôler mon don, j'avais été tellement en colère contre moi-même qu'un orage violent s'était abattu sur le terrain, nous obligeant à interrompre provisoirement la séance. Depuis cette nuit, Chorey avait pris une nouvelle décision concernant mon entraînement. Non seulement je devais continuer à lancer des objets en tout genre en utilisant son don, mais en plus je devais m'efforcer de contrôler la météo sans pour autant que mon humeur en soit la cause. Cette dernière partie était sans doute la plus difficile.

- Très bien Bella ! me félicita Chorey à un retour d'entraînement, un mois plus tard, alors que j'avais réussi non sans peine à faire tomber la pluie.

- Peut-être, admis-je, mais je suis épuisée. Contrôler ce don-là me vide totalement de mon énergie !

Avec espièglerie, je pris le contrôle mental d'une petite cuillère dans la cuisine que je lançai sur Chorey. Lorsqu'elle atteignit sa cible, le jeune homme râla :

- Tu dois en avoir encore un peu pour faire la sotte !

- Alors, je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici en mon absence ! lança une voix chaleureuse.

Chad se leva du canapé, un grand sourire au lèvres.

- Chad ! Tu es rentré !

Malgré la bouffée de bonheur qui s'était emparée de moi, je me retins de lui sauter au cou. Chorey échangea une accolade avec son frère et Gaby le prit dans ses bras.

- Heureuse de te revoir, lui chuchota-t-elle.

- J'espère que Bella ne vous a pas fait tourner en bourique, dit-il en me souriant.

- Hum, quelques problèmes de concentration résolus, répondit énigmatiquement Gaby. Je lui en fus reconnaissante.

- Ca y est ? Tu contrôles ton don ? me demanda-t-il avec empressement.

- Oui, admis-je.

- Et cette Bella est pleine de ressources, ajouta Chorey et me tapant dans le dos. Figure-toi qu'elle a un autre talent caché. Mademoiselle contrôle le temps !

- Le temps, tu veux dire, les heures ? demanda Chad.

- Non la météo, répondis-je.

Il parut très impressionné.

- Talent subtil et qui peut s'avérer nécessaire dans certaines circonstances. Voilà qui nous sera d'autant plus utile !

Visiblement cette dernière phrase lui avait échappé. Chorey s'assit doucement sur le canapé.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda Gaby.

Chad était resté sans voix. Il nous pria de nous assoir tous à côté de Chorey.

- Vous deux, dit-il à Gaby et Chorey, savez ce que je fais en-dehors de la maison. Ayant des nouvelles plutôt impressionnantes à partager, je suggère de mettre Bella au courant, sachant que tout ceci s'opère en même temps grâce à elle et pour elle.

Chorey et Gabriella échangèrent un regard qui dura moins d'une fraction de seconde.

- De toute façon, c'était ce qu'on avait décidé. Alors, je t'en prie à toi l'honneur, concéda Gaby.

Chad acquiesça et se tourna lentement vers moi, jaugeant ma réaction.

- Bella.

Il prit une inspiration et je sentis que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire devait beaucoup lui coûter.

- Bella, nous sommes tous les trois des espions des Volturi au service de Tanya.

- Pardon ? dis-je, estomaquée. Vous voulez dire que pendant tout ce temps, vous m'avez gardée ici sur ordre des Volturi, sans me dire que nous étions dans le même camp ?

- C'est à peu près ça, oui, admit Chorey.

- Nous sommes espions depuis des centaines d'années, tu ne peux même pas imaginer depuis combien de temps, et j'avoue avoir oublié moi-même, continua Chad. Depuis des siècles, notre espèce est dominée par cette famille que nous détestons tous. Avant, personne n'avait osé s'attaquer à eux. Leur suprématie est par trop importante ainsi que leurs pouvoirs. Sans compter leurs gardes qui savent parfaitement se fondre dans la foule humaine. Alors une véritable coalition s'est liguée depuis quelques années en vue d'erradiquer cette véritable peste que constitue cette famille. C'est pourquoi, je me suis souvent rendu chez des vampires qui seront nos futurs alliés dans la bataille et j'ai particulièrement passé du temps chez Tanya à Denali... Et j'ai pu parler à ta famille Bella.

- Tu as vu Alice, Esmée... Edward ? demandai-je, tremblante.

Si j'en avais été capable, j'aurais fondu en larmes à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Chad acquiesça doucement, l'air chagrin.

- Comment vont-ils ? Est-ce qu'Edward...

- Ils vont bien, rassure-toi, me coupa Chad. Et je peux d'ores et déjà t'annoncer que tu verras tout le monde bien assez tôt. L'attaque de Volterra est prévue pour la semaine prochaine. Nous avons convenus d'une attaque par tous les abords de la ville en même temps. L'effet de surprise sera un avantage de taille, surtout qu'aucun des membres de la famille n'a le don de prémonition. Ils ne pourront donc pas prévoir ce qui va leur tomber dessus.

- Combien serons-nous ? demanda Chorey, excité comme un gosse.

- Des dizaines, répondit Chad. Je dois vous avouer que nous ne pourrons pas compter sur la supériorité numérique. Nous serons obligés de jouer à armes égales, enfin pas tout à fait, ajouta-t-il en m'adressant un clin d'oeil.

- Nous pouvons compter sur la suprématie du don de Bella, admit Gaby. A elle seule, elle représente une arme de destruction massive.

- Son don est des plus utiles, certes, confirma Chad. Reste à savoir si c'est ce que Bella souhaite.

Trois têtes blanches comme la neige se tournèrent vers moi, espérant un "oui" définitif.

- Tout ce que je veux, répondis-je, c'est retrouver Edward et en finir avec tout ça.

**Blabla : **_Petit chapitre qui a tardé, je l'admets, à arriver. J'espère que pour autant vous ne serez pas déçus du voyage. Le chapitre suivant sera probablement le dernier. Merci de me communiquer vos impressions ! Et pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai eu quelques doutes !_


End file.
